Rising Ghosts (T3)
by Le Luthon
Summary: Tome 3 ! :D La suite directe de Silent Ghosts. Je vous promets pleins d'autres choses qui vont forger leur vie ! L'année de première de Will et Nico sera haute en couleurs, je peux vous l'assurer !
1. LEÇON 1 : Bon retour parmi nous !

Bon me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures avec Nico, Will, Lou, Cecil et bien d'autres encore :D !

ça fait un petit moment que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic' et je voulais la poster qu'une fois que je l'aurais fini mais... je ne tenait plus ! Alors voilà le premier chapitre. Calme, par rapport à ce qui attend tout ce petit monde après... Ce sera une année mouvementée, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance encore une fois :)

Bises à vous, mes chers licornes endimanchées ! :D

* * *

 **LEÇON 1 : Bon retour parmi nous !**

Nico s'était réveillé avec la boule au ventre ce matin. Il avait très mal dormi aussi. Bon, chaque rentrée avait été un peu sur le même modèle, certes. Mais là ça lui semblait grave. Il avait des nausées et aucune envie de manger. Il était si bien en vacances...

Mais voilà, _était_... Ce n'était plus le cas depuis que son réveil venait de sonner, à 5h45 pétantes. Ce truc avait fermé sa gueule deux mois, il ne pouvait pas continuer !? Non bien sûr...

Nico grogna et l'éteignit avec rage.

Sa tête retomba naturellement sur son oreiller.

5 minutes...

\- Nico ? T'es réveillé ?! fit sa sœur derrière la porte.

L'interpellé se leva en sursaut. Il jeta un œil à son réveil par réflexe, le cœur battant. 5H46. Il s'était affolé pour rien.

\- Ouais ! lança-t-il.

Il se leva, pour de bon cette fois.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être aujourd'hui. Vraiment. Aucune. La première L ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et en plus il ne pouvait même pas prier les dieux d'être dans la même classe que Will, c'était impossible. Ce grand dadais était en S. Il le savait. Depuis longtemps même. Mais non. Il n'imaginait pas ce que ça serait. Un torture ? Probablement. Les enfers ? Sans aucun doute ! Youpiiiii...

Ces vacances, désormais au passé, Will et lui avaient beaucoup communiqué. Ils avaient même fait quelques Skype. Mais c'était différent. Sans la dimension physique ça perdait tout son charme. Et Nico se rendait compte que la présence de Will devenait de plus en plus de l'ordre du besoin vital pour lui. Surtout depuis... bref...cet été quoi. Il avait besoin de le _sentir._ Ses lèvres, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses muscles... Nico rougit à ces souvenirs.

Il s'habilla très rapidement. Rien de très folichon, hein. Un Soulage*, tout simplement. Et il descendit à la cuisine. Will allait l'engueuler si il n'avait pas mangé. Ce gars savait toujours ces chose-là. Mais, il valait mieux manger et tout régurgiter ou ne rien manger ? Puisque la finalité était la même de toute façon... Nico alla donc taxer dans la réserve de gâteaux. Pour plus tard. Si d'aventure l'envie lui en prenait.

Il remonta fourrer le paquet dans son sac, le balança sur son épaule et descendit avec sa valise en plus. Il aida sa sœur à charger la sienne dans le coffre de la voiture de leur oncle et toute la petite famille alla à la gare.

\- A dans une semaine ! firent Hazel et Nico au moment de la fermeture des portes.

Ils échangèrent de grands signes avec leur Oncle et allèrent s'installer.

\- Prêt ? demanda Hazel.

Nico grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Je la sens pas cette rentrée.

\- Tu dis ça à toute les rentrées.

\- Oui mais là je suis sûr que ce sera vrai...

\- Parce-que tu ne seras pas avec Will ?

Nico ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire dans le wagon.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu sais, je connais des couples qui se sont séparés pour moins que ça et d'autres qui ont survécu à pire.

\- Ah ouais ? Genre, lesquels ? fit Nico, septique.

Hazel soupira.

\- C'était une façon de parler. Si tu casses dans l'œuf ma technique de remontage de moral ça va pas t'aider tu sais !

Nico grogna.

\- De toute façon tu peux pas comprendre, Frank et toi, vous êtes...oublie.

\- Quoi ? Parce qu'on est en seconde c'est pas pareil ?!

\- Non ! Je voulais pas dire ça, Haz' ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que Frank et toi vous...êtes du genre kikinou tu vois... Will et moi c'est...différent.

\- Bien sûr que Will et toi c'est kikinou ! Il y a qu'à vous regarder !

Elle est mignonne. Elle comprendra quand elle sera plus grande.

Les petits bisous dans le cou, il y a un moment où ça suffit plus... Il faut...plus que ça.

Non. En fait, faites qu'elle ne comprenne jamais. Qu'elle reste pure et innocente. S'il vous plaît ! C'est sa sœur, quoi ! Sa petite sœur !

\- Will et toi vous l'avez fait c'est ça ?

Nico faillit s'étrangler. Innocente on disait ?... Il aurait voulu devenir un caméléon, se confondre avec son siège, disparaître. Il allait vraiment parler de _ça_ avec sa petite sœur ?! Là ?! Maintenant?! Dans ce wagon?!

\- Pas la peine de répondre, tes joues parlent d'elles-mêmes, nota sa Hazel, avec un sourire.

Nico ressentait effectivement des picotements.

\- Tu sais j'ai pas quatre ans...C'était quand ? ajouta-t-elle.

Nico rougit de plus belle.

\- Hazel, non. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Surtout pas maintenant. Et pas ici.

Il jeta un œil circulaire encore une fois.

\- Ok. D'accord. Je comprends. Pas de problème, fit sa sœur.

Nico posa sa tête contre la vitre. Sa sœur était moins petite, pure et innocente qu'il se le figurait. Il ne la voyait pas grandir et pourtant elle était sous son nez. Si ça se trouve elle avait peut-être déjà...Non. Il se refusait cette pensée. Hazel ! Avec Frank?! Im-po-ssible...Si?

Ce doute affreux... Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander ça. C'était trop gênant.

\- Est-ce que...commença-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! Avec Frank !? Naaaaan !

Nico pouvait respirer. Ça en moins dans son esprit pour commencer la journée.

En arrivant au lycée, ils allèrent, comme d'ordinaire, poser leur valise à la bagagerie.

Puis, ce fut inspection des listes. Nico avait l'estomac noué en parcourant les noms. Il trouva le sien. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer que celui de Will y figure aussi. Espoir vain.

Il était seul. Il n'y avait même pas Lou avec lui. Elle était, elle aussi, ailleurs. Dans la section Art du lycée. Nico se pencha donc sur les listes des classes S. Il paniqua à l'idée de ne pas trouver du tout le nom de Will mais heureusement cela n'arriva pas. Il était même avec Cecil.

Nico soupira.

\- Coucou, beau ténébreux !

Nico fit volte-face à temps pour voir une tempête de cheveux roux lui sauter dessus. Elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et il faillit mourir étouffé. Dieux, que cette femme avait de la poigne !

\- T'as l'air déprimé...et malade...et mort, fit elle agréablement remarquer.

\- Merci, toi aussi, répondit Nico. On va s'asseoir en attendant les autres ?

\- Juste deux secondes, je regarde ma classe ET le prof principal, pour pas avoir une surprise comme l'année dernière.

Effectivement, elle en avait bavé l'année dernière avec sa mère en prof principale. Elle jeta effectivement un rapide coup d'œil, histoire de s'assurer que ce n'était pas sa mère cette année-là, et tous deux allèrent se poser sur les marches du préau.

Cecil fut le premier à arriver. Comme d'habitude. Lui et Lou roucoulèrent alors que cela enfermait Nico dans sa maussaditude. Il guettait désespérément chaque chevelure blonde qui passait le portail.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit.

 _\- Je suis à l'arrêt de bus. J'arrive:) 3 -_

Le cœur de Nico tambourina dans sa poitrine. Puis il devint impatient au point de ne plus tenir en place. Il se leva.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Lou.

\- Euh... J'reviens, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Et il partit à grandes enjambées vers le portail. Il se retenait de courir en vrai. Il aura eu l'air d'une jeune princesse romantico-débile en manque de son prince charmant. Il n'aurait fallu que le ralentit et les pétales de rose, pour un parfait film niais. Alors non merci.

Mais, enfin, il aperçut Will, traînant sa valise. Il accéléra le pas dans sa direction. Le blond releva la tête, le vit et lui adressa une de ses magnifiques sourires. Nico se sentit esquisser un sourire malgré lui.

Il arriva à hauteur du blond.

\- Coucou ! fit celui-ci.

\- Hey ! Ça v... ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre en fait. Il lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Si rapide que personne autour n'aurait pu le voir. Mais Nico avait bien sentit ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Cette chaleur... Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas ressentit ça ?

Le blond reprit comme si de rien n'était :

\- Je suis crevé par le voyage en train, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, mais à part ça, ça va, répondit le blond avec son éternel sourire. Et toi ?

\- Pareil, répondit Nico, lointain.

S'en suivit un long silence gênant. Ils n'avaient réellement rien à se dire dans un moment pareil ?!

Ils allèrent à la bagagerie du foyer, en passant devant Lou et Cecil qui leur firent un signe de la main, auquel Will répondit. Sur le chemin, Nico sentit les doigts chauds du blonds s'entrelacer aux siens. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien non plus. Mais défiait du regard quiconque oserait faire une remarque. On les regardait, on s'attardait sur leurs mains jointes, on leur sourit une fois même et Nico se sentit plus léger... jusqu'à une remarque. Car il en fallait une, bien évidemment. Une qui gâcherait ce bon moment entre flottement et stress permanent.

\- Hé ! Regardez là-bas ! Ils se tiennent la main, nan ?! Wooooh ! Bande de... firent des types chaloupés amassés devant le foyer.

Will et Nico arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Nico lança un regard rapide à Will et vit ses traits se froncer. Il se planta devant eux. Les types se redressèrent un peu. Nico crut sincèrement que Will allait faire une connerie.

\- Vois ce que tu crois mais ne crois pas ce que tu vois, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Et il les planta là, entraînant Nico avec lui, dans la bagagerie, sous les rires moqueurs des types.

\- Wow. C'était quoi ça ?! Je veux dire ce boulet de canon que tu viens de leur balancer, là !? fit un Nico admiratif. Moi même j'ai rien compris.

\- Une spécialité de mon cru, répondit Will avec un sourire, retrouvant un peu de douceur. Ça fera mijoter leurs petits cerveaux rabougris.

Il délia leurs doigts et alla poser sa valise alors que Nico l'attendait. Le brun s'apprêtait à repartir immédiatement dans la cour, rejoindre Lou et Cecil mais Will lui attrapa la main et l'emmena dans la direction opposée. Nico allait protester par réflexe mais au final il se laissa faire. Le blond partit dans les recoins abandonnés du foyer et là, il l'embrassa passionnément. Le cœur de Nico aurait bien lâché à cet instant mais heureusement il avait été mis à l'épreuve bien avant et savait résister à ça désormais. Nico porta sa main à la joue de Will et sentit le piquant de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Piquant ? Depuis quand ? Il mis fin au contact en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu te négliges, sourit-il.

\- Quoi ? T'aime pas ? répondit Will en passant la main sur ses joues, avec un sourire charmeur.

Pour toute réponse, Nico l'embrassa. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de ça. Absolument et viscéralement et...bref. Will et lui n'était pas prêts à être séparés comme ça.

Will se redressa à ce moment là. Le sentant s'éloigner, Nico le retint encore un moment en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Et lui rendit son baiser.

La cloche sonna, les faisant tout deux sursauter.

\- C'est pas possible, grogna Nico.

\- Mauvais endroit au final, lâcha Will avec un petite moue déçue.

Nico haussa les épaules tristement. Il attrapa doucement sa main et tous deux retournèrent dans la cour se mettre en rang. Au moment de rejoindre chacun le leur, Will se pencha vers Nico. Le voyant venir, celui-ci mit sa main libre sur la bouche du blond.

\- Tu veux déjà tenter le diable ? Le jour de la rentrée ?

\- Pourquoi ils ont le droit _eux_ et pas nous ? fit Will en fixant un point derrière Nico.

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Lou et Cecil s'embrasser. Il soupira.

\- C'est injuste en vrai, lâcha Will.

Nico acquiesça, le cœur lourd.

\- C'est comme ça.

Le blond se détourna pour partir rejoindre son rang et leur mains s'accrochèrent encore avant de se séparer définitivement. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard. A quoi ça servait de se retrouver pour être séparer si tôt ?

 **\- S -**

Nico suivit l'attroupement d'élèves. Dans les escaliers, il essaya d'en doubler certains pour être sûr de pouvoir réserver sa place au fond. Mais quand il arriva, il n'en restait qu'une de libre. A côté d'une fille brune. Et Nico était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu avant...

Il alla vers elle.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il, un peu plus brut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La fille hocha la tête. Nico s'assit donc à côté d'elle. Il sortit sa trousse pour faire bonne figure, l'ouvrit et glissa son portable dedans puis croisa les bras sur sa table et posa sa tête dessus. Il jeta des petits coups d'œil à la fille, histoire de jauger qui il avait à côté de lui. Elle portait un Marcel gris clair, un pantalon de treillis et des Rangers montantes aux pieds. Elle avait déjà sortit sa trousse et une feuille. Une rebelle studieuse ?

La professeure principale entra et Nico se rendit compte à la voir qu'il n'avait même pas regarder sur la liste. Il l'aurait remarqué.

Car c'était Mme Love, encore.

Pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit contre cette femme, mais ses années collèges il l'avait beaucoup côtoyé. Il soupira. L'écran de son portable s'alluma. Un message de Will qu'il lu.

 _\- Au fait, je t'aime. ;) 3 -_

Nico sourit. Il pianota rapidement un « _moi aussi )_ » et verrouilla son portable. Mme Love fit l'appel et au prénom de sa voisine de table, l'esprit de Nico s'illumina.

La fille qui avait gagné les cross les années précédentes. Et sur qui Lou avait eu un crush.

Reyna.

Les heures de présentation, informations et, bref, de rentrée furent longues. Il retrouva Will au self après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité. Il était avec Cecil, et Lou les rejoint peu de temps après. Ensemble, ils se racontèrent leur matinée en comparant leurs emplois du temps.

\- Héé ! s'exclama soudainement Will. On a que deux jours où on mange à la même heure ! C'est de l'arnaque !

\- Quoi ?! fit Nico.

Il vérifia. En effet. Le mercredi et le jeudi midi. Et c'est tout. Il y avait les soirs aussi mais ça comptait pas.

\- On a des cours en commun, déjà, le grec et le latin.

\- Mais ça fait que six heures par semaine ! protesta Nico.

\- Et on a un jour où on se voit pas de la journée. Le Lundi en plus, remarqua Will.

\- C'est trop nul.

A côté d'eux, Cecil et Lou comparaient aussi leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Eux avaient plus d'heures en commun.

Les cours de l'après midi furent longs. Mais Nico discuta un peu plus avec sa voisine de table. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait mangé seule ce midi mais il n'avait pas oser aller s'asseoir avec elle.

Il avait au moins appris qu'elle venait d'une première ES et qu'elle redoublait en L cette année, par choix et qu'elle était aussi interne.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de leur dernier cours, il allèrent ensemble vers l'internat sans vraiment échanger de mot.

\- Bon, ben... A demain, fit-elle.

\- Ouais, bon app', répondit Nico.

Il se dirigea vers l'internat des garçons et s'arrêta à la table du surveillant pour avoir le numéro de sa chambre. Le type lui donna les noms de ses colloc' pour les trois prochaines semaines avant le changement. C'était vraiment une rentrée de merde. Pas de Will et que des inconnus avec lui. Il monta sa valise d'une tonne au deuxième étage en râlant. Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

\- 'Suis occupé là ! grogna-t-il.

Personne dans la chambre. Il jeta son bagage sur un des lits vides et regarda son portable.

Will.

Il se radoucit considérablement.

 _\- T'es dans quelle chambre ?! :'( -_

Nico lui répondit immédiatement et il vit le blond accourir à sa porte quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est nul ! On est pas ensemble ! pleurnicha Will.

\- Ouais.

Nico ouvrit violemment sa valise pour faire comprendre sa rage, bien que son bagage soit innocent dans cette histoire d'attribution de chambre. Il fourra son linge dans son armoire. Will vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Un type rentra dans la chambre et alla en occuper un autre. Ni Will ni Nico ne dirent rien.

\- On descend dîner ? proposa Nico.

Will acquiesça. Dans la cage d'escalier, Nico sentit les doigts du blond s'entrelacer aux siens et bien que cela fasse chuter sa rage, il garda tout de même une colère sourde grouillant dans son ventre.

\- On s'en sortira, tenta Will. Trois semaines avant de changer de chambre, c'est quoi dans une vie ?

\- Une éternité.

* * *

* Solage est un peintre connu notamment pour avoir travailler sur des monochromes noirs avec différents outils. Il s'intéresse à la façon dont ils captent la lumière suivant l'angle d'incidence de celle-ci sur la toile. Ainsi, a partir d'une toile, existent autant de tableaux que de positions de la source lumineuse autour de cette toile. Point Culture terminé, vous pouvez reprendre la lecture ;)


	2. LEÇON 2 : Le changement c'est maintenant

Voilà le **nouveau chapitre** tant attendu.

 **Le meilleur que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 2 : Le changement c'est maintenant. (Pour de vrai!)**

Will était arrivé avec un grand sourire aux lèvres le matin même. Et ça avait suffit à ce que Nico l'imite.

\- On change de chambre ce SOOOAAR ! chantonna le grand blond.

Grand, oui. Parce-que, contrairement à Nico, son petit-ami, lui, avait pris encore quelques centimètres pendant l'été... Et pas que d'un seul membre cette fois... _Nervermind._

Will était visiblement aux anges. Il s'était même accordé de serrer Nico comme un forcené entre ses bras pour l'occasion.

Bien sûr, Nico était lui aussi très joyeux à cette idée. Seulement, cette année, pas de Jason ni de Leo avec eux dans la chambre pour garder _le_ secret. Enfin...Leo garder le secret ? Bref, passons. Cette année encore, il allait falloir recommencer... Cecil allait débarquer aussi ce soir mais il était déjà au courant, lui.

Il ne resterait donc que le bonhomme Mystère, le dernier occupant de leur chambre...dont l'identité ne serait dévoilée que ce soir.

Puis la cloche sonna le début d'une longue journée d'attente...

Nico avait deux heures de français à partir de neuf heures alors que Will avait Histoire suivit d'Anglais et finissait à onze heures, lui. Déjà, de base c'était pas la joie mais là, c'était intenable. Il ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée qu'il n'avait plus Will avec lui cet année... Et le blond lui manquait. Il devait bien se l'avouer.

Néanmoins...

\- Salut, lança-t-il à la brune assise au fond en balançant son sac à la place à côté d'elle.

Elle releva la tête en souriant.

\- Salut ! T'as passé un bon week-end, camarade ?

Nico haussa les épaules et s'affala sur sa chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Mouais. Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pareil.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble à midi (enfin il était 13h...), Will étant de retour en cours à cette heure-là, Nico et lui n'avaient pu se croiser. Mais Reyna était de bonne compagnie et il pouvait compter sur elle pour lui changer un peu les idées. Intérieurement, il ne tenait plus en place, les trois dernières heures de l'après midi allaient être insoutenables. En particulier les deux heures de sport après celle de littérature...

Et en effet, il ne s'était pas trompé. Deux heures de course de fond, c'était la mort. Et il ne pouvait même pas rester avec Reyna à ce moment là, en plus. Elle était loin... loin devant... Elle l'avait même rattrapé et doublé... deux fois. Mais il pouvait compter sur Lou qui avait elle aussi EPS. Elle au moins était aussi nulle que lui.

En fin de compte, il était 17h quand Nico, tout transpirant, puant et vidé de toute énergie, Lou (fatiguée) et Reyna (à peine épuisée) se posèrent dans le foyer pour attendre 18h, l'heure de l'ouverture de l'internat, après être allés récupérer leur valise (oui parce-qu'il allait falloir la monter après deux heures de sport dans les pattes en plus !).

Et 18h c'était aussi l'heure à laquelle Will finissait les cours. Mais Nico était trop fatigué pour être impatient à l'idée de retrouver prochainement le blond dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait qu'une douche...un bonne douche... En fait, peut-être qu'il pouvait combiner les deux. Will dans sa douche... Stop. C'était quoi ça ? Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour laisser des idées comme celle-là lui traverser l'esprit. Il renversa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Cependant l'agitation autour ne lui permettait pas de s'endormir réellement.

18h sonnèrent enfin. Nico gémit en voulant se relever. Il avait les jambes engourdies et lourdes. Reyna lui sourit et lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Sans blague. C'est moi qui redouble et c'est toi le papi, lui lança-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Nico esquissa un sourire à son tour et ne trouva rien de mieux comme répartie que :

\- Comme l'a dit un jour un grand orateur : Oui, ben, ho, ça va, hein !

Reyna rit franchement rejointe par Lou.

\- Bon allez ! fit-elle avec un large sourire. Je vais monter moi. A plus ! Ah ! Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce soir, au fait ?

\- Je dîne avec Lou et d'autre amis, mais tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux. Dans 40mn.

\- Ok, ça marche.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et partit. Lou resta attendre Cecil et Nico monta lui aussi, tant bien que mal, et se réserva une des douches. Il espérait être débarrassé de sa sueur et sa crasse avant que Will n'arrive.

\- DIS DONC !

Nico sursauta et en laissa échapper son savon. Mais il avait très bien reconnu le propriétaire de la voix qui continua sur sa lancée.

\- Pas de réponse par message ! Personne pour m'attendre dans le foyer !

\- Mais, je sors de deux heures de sport ! protesta Nico. J'étais sale et puant !

\- J'avais pensé que mon **petit-ami** m'aurait attendu pour qu'on monte symboliquement ses marches ensemble !

Nico grimpa sur les gonds de la portes de la douche et passa la tête par dessus la porte. En équilibre sur le gros orteils, il fit signe de baisser d'un ton à son **petit-ami** en sous-vêtement, serviette sur l'épaule. Le blond esquissa un petit sourire perfide.

Ah d'accord. Il se vengeait, le petit...enfin grand...enfin bref.

Parfait.

Nico redescendit, bien décidé à jouer avec lui aussi et lui faire payer en retour sa non-discrétion volontaire par un silence.

\- Je peux envisager de te pardonner si tu m laisses rentrer dans ta douche, _chéri_ , lâcha posément Will en insistant bien fort sur le dernier mot.

Nico faillit s'étrangler. Certes ils avaient franchit pas mal d'étapes en se qui concerne la pudeur cet été. M'enfin quand même ! Et puis ils étaient au lycée là ! Il y avait des gens autour et qui pouvait entrer à tout moment dans la salle de bain. Si on les retrouvait...

\- Hors de question. Et j'ai bientôt fini en plus.

Il y eut un léger silence.

\- Oh je vois. Tu veux te la jouer comme ça ? Très bien.

Nico savait que Will n'était pas vraiment fâché en disant ça. Il entendit la porte de la douche d'à côté claquer. Puis l'eau se mit à couler. Il esquissa un sourire, content d'avoir remporter cette manche.

\- Alors comme ça, on veux jouer au plus malin ?

Nico fit volte-face, sans plus aucun sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Will était sûrement grimpé sur les gonds de sa porte, à son tour, pour passer la tête par-dessus la cloison.

\- Hé ! protesta Nico.

\- Oh, ça va ! Tu vas pas jouer les pudiques maintenant !

Le blond passa une jambe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! fit Nico paniqué à l'idée qu'on le voit escalader la cloison.

\- Je suis actuellement en train de te pardonner là. Un peu de gratitude !

\- Mais retourne dans ta douche !

\- Nope, fit Will avec un grand sourire en se laissant tomber avec agilité dans la celle du brun.

Nico rougit violemment devant Will qui s'approchait, entièrement nu. C'était une toute autre chose que dans l'obscurité d'une chambre... Le blond tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Nico se dégagea, instinctivement.

\- T'es impossible, soupira-t-il en retournant sous l'eau chaude, lui tournant la dos délibérément.

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! fit Will en l'enlaçant, se plaquant contre le dos de Nico

Nico écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea rapidement, rougissant d'avoir sentit Will aussi prêt de lui. Il lui fit immédiatement signe de se taire en fronçant les sourcils. Il articula sur ses lèvres :

\- Arrête avec tes allusions ! Tu vas nous faire pincer avec tes idioties !

Will rit.

\- J'adore quand tu te met à parler comme un papi. « Idioties ». Hé hé !

Nico le fusilla du regard.

\- Mais relax ! fit Will, avec un grand sourire.

Nico allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque la porte de la salle de bain cogna contre le mur signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Ils se figèrent instantanément. Nico fit reculer Will à bout de bras, contre le mur du fond pour éviter que ses pieds ne soient identifiés avec les siens et lui intima du regard de se taire. Mais le blond avait très bien compris que l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie.

\- Dîtes ? Vous avez bientôt fini ? lança un garçon.

\- Oui, répondit Nico.

\- Non, fit Will.

Ils prièrent silencieusement.

\- Qui à dit « oui » ? Désolé, j'ai eu l'impression que les deux réponses venaient de la même douche.

Pas de panique. Pas de panique. Garder son sang-froid.

\- Ici, fit Nico en passant un pied sous la porte de sa cabine de douche.

\- Ok, j'attends ici alors.

Will et Nico échangèrent un regard paniqué. Merde. Merde ! Ça c'est à cause de ta faute, Solace !Nico inspira longuement. Réfléchir. Vite.

Il tourna le verrou et passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

\- T'es pas obligé, tu sais. T'es dans quelle chambre ?

\- En sortant, à gauche.

\- Nan c'est vrai ?! Mais alors c'est toi le dernier membre de notre chambre alors ! s'exclama Nico, en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

Il n'aurait jamais penser rencontrer le dernier occupant dans de telles circonstances. Il aurait largement préféré quelque chose de plus... conventionnel.

\- Notre ? Tu veux dire que lui aussi il en fait partie ? fit le garçon en montrant l'autre douche du doigt.

\- Oui, mais t'inquiète pas ! Quand tu me verras revenir dans la chambre c'est que la place sera libre.

Nico tenta un petit sourire. Il avait sûrement l'air plus malade qu'autre chose. Mais le type esquissa un petit sourire entendu et rebroussa chemin.

Nico souffla et s'adossa à la porte et refermant le verrou sans vraiment se sentir mieux. Son regard tomba dans celui de Will, qui le reluquait sans gêne. Nico rougit une nouvelle fois.

\- Non mais hé ho ! J'ai évité de justesse la crise de Cuba mais maintenant, ça suffit ! Retourne dans ta douche, Solace ! Tu me dois obéissance et respect éternel pour ce que je viens d'accomplir là !

\- Pour cette fois seulement, fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Will se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais le brun tourna la tête. Le blond l'embrassa donc dans le cou, le chatouillant au passage. Nico grogna en se dégageant. Et il tenta de contrôler ses yeux qui s'en allaient loucher sur le dos bronzé et musclé d'un Will escaladant la cloison.

Le blond sauta à terre, mais le bruit de réception était plus propagé, pas aussi net qu'il aurait du l'être.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Nico en éteignant sa douche.

\- Aïe. Ça fait trop mal un porte-savon dans la joue en vrai !

\- Bien fait ! répliqua le brun, en attrapant sa serviette et en la nouant autour de ses hanches. C'est ça de vouloir imiter Tarzan.

\- Mais t'es méchant !

Nico était partagé entre l'inquiétude et un sentiment de joie. Mais le sentiment de joie fut plus fort. Il retourna dans la chambre prévenir son coloc.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? lui demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

\- Pollux. Et toi ?

\- Nico.

Le garçon sourit et fila. Will réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, la joue rouge et Nico ne pu empêcher un sourire en coin.

\- J'espère que tu te souviendras de ne pas recommencer, fit-il, avec un sourire narquois.

Pour toute réponse, Will lui tira la langue avant d'ajouter :

\- Arrête, où je vais dire que c'est toi qui m'a frappé.

\- Et tu espères qu'on va te croire ?

\- Tu nie mon pouvoir de persuasion, c'est tout !

* * *

 **Petite note en bas de la page (parce-que je sais qu'en début de chapitre personne ne les lis...)**

 **Alors, j'étais très heureuse de vous retrouver sur cette nouvelle fanfic ! Et très flattée de voir au taquet si tôt après que j'ai posté XD ! Alors merci à tous ! Je vous aime ! (je ne vous l'ai jamais dit je crois...)**

 **Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'en commençant Screaming Ghosts que j'irais aussi loin dans cette histoire ! C'est en grande partie grâce à vous alors je ne le dirais jamais assez : MERCI !**

 **Vive les perroquets, vive les dragons, vive les arc-en-ciel et surtout vive VOUS !**

 **Le Luthon vous embrasse.**


	3. LEÇON 3 : Ça commence comme ça

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! :D**

 **Je vous préviens, c** **e chapitre prend une toute autre tournure que le précédent !**

 **Bises à vous ! :) Et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **LEÇON 3 : Ça commence comme ça...**

A la pause du soir, Reyna était avec Lou quand Cecil et Nico étaient arrivés.

Sans Will.

Le blond ne descendait plus avec eux depuis un moment. « Trop de travail » qu'il répondait à Nico et une flemmingite aiguë pour descendre deux étages et les remontrer quinze minutes plus tard. La rouquine et son petit-copain s'était rapidement éclipsé cependant, laissant Nico en tête à tête avec Reyna.

\- Encore toi ! fit Nico. Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu me suis ou quoi ?! Toujours ta face dans mon sillage !

Reyna avait rit à sa plaisanterie.

\- Avoue. Je t'es manqué. Être séparés une heure et demie ! Tu te rends compte ! C'était intenable. J'ai cru mourir.

Nico ricana.

\- On dirait les idioties que se disent les couples...

Ce qui aurait très bien pu être son cas puisqu'il était EN COUPLE. Sauf qu'il ne disait pas des conneries pareilles à voix haute, Nico n'était pas une pucelle en cruel manque d'affection, ça non... Si, un peu ? Bon ok, mais il faut pas le dire !

De toute façon, Will avait depuis peu une affection grandissante pour ses cahiers. Ils ne se retrouvaient plus, seuls. Ils ne partageaient plus de moment d'intimité entre deux cours ou le mercredi après midi dans la chambre. Le début de l'année était loin.

Nico soupira.

\- Oublie ça, fit-il contrarié en balayant l'air d'un revers de la main.

Ils avaient discuté un petit moment, puis s'étaient souhaités une bonne nuit et Nico remontait à l'internat, quand...

\- Mais Louloute ! On se voit quasiment pas !

Ça c'était Cecil. Tiens donc un couple ! Quel coïncidence. Justement avec Reyna...

Il tendit l'oreille.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Là, on se voit. A toutes les récrés en plus ! Et le soir ! Mais je veux aussi voir mes amis !

\- Mais tu les vois en cours eux !

\- Cecil ! En cours c'est différent ! Tu le sais bien ! Je veux les voir dans un autre contexte AUSSI ! Comment t'espère que je m'intègre à ma classe si à chaque pause je suis un fantôme pour eux !? Ça fait un mois et demi qu'on est rentré et je ne connais pas la moitié des prénoms de ma classe ! Alors non ! Cette fois je sors, je vois du monde !

\- Je te demande que ça ! Un weekend ! Ce sera le début des vacances ! Allez ! Viens chez moi !

Nico se pencha dans coin de mur et vit Cecil faire une petite moue triste dans l'espoir d'amadouer sa copine.

Mais raté.

\- On a tout le temps pour se voir ! lâcha-t-elle, encore en colère.

Et elle le planta là pour remonter à l'internat. Elle faillit percuter Nico à l'angle du mur.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

\- A MERVEILLE ! cracha la rouquine avant de partir comme une furie.

Nico cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Nico ? Tu nous as entendu ? fit Cecil en sortant du recoin.

L'interpellé hocha la tête, désolé.

\- Vous n'étiez pas franchement discrets.

Cecil grimaça.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa spontanément Nico.

Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? En quoi il pouvait aider, Cecil ?

Ils montèrent quelques marches ensemble sans échanger un mot. Puis Cecil craqua et se confia enfin.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Depuis quelques temps, Lou s'éloigne de moi. Je...Je sais plus quoi faire... J'ai l'impression que quoi que je tente, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. J'ai envie de la voir, et pas seulement la semaine en cours. Je veux aussi qu'on se retrouve tous les deux. Tu comprends ça, non ?

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Mais c'est comme si elle avait toujours mieux à faire, soupira encore Cecil. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Je...Je dirais de lui laisser l'espace qu'elle demande... J'imagine... Mais je ne m'y connais pas en matière de fille, tu sais.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Désolé, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Nico.

Cecil et lui rentrèrent dans leur chambre. En entrant, Cecil se précipita sur son lit et Nico jeta un œil à Will assis à son bureau depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Il soupira à son tour.

Will était juste à un mètre et c'était comme si il n'existait pas pour lui. Will semblait ne pas pouvoir être dérangé. Il était là, sans être là... une sorte de fantôme...

Nico frissonna à cette idée. Il la chassa immédiatement de son esprit.

 **\- S -**

Les vacances de Toussaint étaient arrivées à la fin de cette semaine et à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu se retrouver seul avec Will, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu le temps. Les messages qu'il lui envoyait depuis la fin des cours n'obtenaient que rarement des réponses (quand il en avait une, c'était pour dire qu'il avait beaucoup de devoirs...et ça c'était quand il n'avait pas égaré son portable de la capharnaüm de sa chambre...). Résultat Nico avait l'esprit trop occupé pour vraiment s'atteler à ses devoirs à lui...

Et le soir ils ne s'appelaient même plus. Will avait besoin de travailler (encore) et de dormir.

Et du coup les fantômes avaient recommencer à fréquenter sa chambre.

Il avait fait un bond digne d'un kangourou quand la petite mamie avait débarqué et avait continuer son tricot, assise sur SA chaise de bureau.

\- Euh...Excusez-moi ? Vous vous êtes trompé d'endroit il me semble.

La vieille dame releva la tête de son ouvrage pour inspecter la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Étrange... J'aurais juré que c'était chez moi pourtant... Excusez-moi. Je m'en vais, alors.

Nico était trop secoué pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Une mamie. Dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait peut-être reluqué en train de s'habiller un matin ! Rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons dans le dos ! Et en plus, d'OÙ une mamie lambda lui apparaissait ?! Dans sa chambre en plus !? Quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui décidément...

Et si ça commençait comme ça...

Il espérait que sa deuxième semaine de vacances lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Oui, parce-qu'il travaillait chez Reyna leur TPE, et en ce moment elle était un peu sa seule amie.

 **\- S -**

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Nico sursauta. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de le tirer si sauvagement de sa rêverie.

\- N...Non non ! commença-t-il. Enfin...J'attends un message.

\- C'est grave ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non...C'est juste pour avoir des nouvelles, quoi.

Il ne demandait pas l'Olympe sur un plateau d'argent, tout de même ! JUSTE des nouvelles ! « Salut », « Comment tu vas ? » Ce genre de truc simple ! Mais non... _Monsieur_ avait mieux à faire...

\- Tu sais on dit souvent : pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Je sais pas si ça t'aide. C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? Un ami ?

\- Non...Juste... Oublie. Continuons le truc là. Je sens que je vais m'énerver rien que d'en parler.

Reyna ne posa pas plus de question. Elle marqua des points dans la tête de Nico. Mais cela ne lui changea pas les idées pour autant. Il était tard dans la nuit qu'il se rongeait encore les sang dans la chambre d'amis qu'on lui avait assigné. Et il vérifiait systématiquement son portable toute les cinq secondes, incapable de s'endormir.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Nico grogna.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon chien ?

\- Quoi ?! fit-il en se redressant d'un coup dans le lit.

Il n'y avait qu'un fantôme pour s'incruster et poser une question aussi débile à une heure pareille. Un vieux monsieur en plus. C'était quoi le délire du moment là ?

\- Non, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Ah...Merci quand même monsieur.

Nico se laissa retomber en arrière.

\- C'est bien ici ?

Nico grogna encore.

\- Quoi ENCORE ? fit-il en se redressant.

C'était une petite vieille. Mais pas la même que celle de sa chambre la semaine dernière. Non. Une autre. Un robe de chambre.

\- C'est vous le jeune homme qui peut nous aider ?

\- Je ne suis pas Superman et j'ai sommeil ! Alors est-ce que... ?!

\- Oui ! C'est lui ! fit la vieille en frappant dans ces mains toute heureuse. Il nous voit ! Venez-vous autres ! On va pouvoir nous aider !

\- QUOI ?! Non mais attendez... !

Trop tard. Un vingtaine de fantômes se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Tous des vieux. Et ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps. Nico se boucha les oreilles mais ça ne servait à rien. Il tenta de se cacher sous sa couette. Sans plus de succès.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu mes ... ?

\- … boules ? de pétanque je veux dire... Et puis...

\- … mon chat ! Il est coincé dans un... !

\- …. colis à transmettre à mon fils...

\- … TU ES UN... !

\- ….Sac de couchage. Mais c'est mieux qu'un...

\- ...logement social dans cette ville !

\- Tu connais Marc ? Il est...

\- … moche depuis quelque temps ?

Nico explosa.

\- C'est l'automne, c'est NORMAL qu'il fasse moche ! Et puis je suis pas Melinda Gordon là ! Laissez-moi ! Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour les gens que dorment ?!

\- Bon ! Bon ! D'accord ! firent-ils d'une même voix.

Et ils disparurent.

Nico allait souffler quand sa porte de chambre s'entrouvrit.

\- Quoi ENCORE ?!

\- Nico ? Ça va ? s'enquit Reyna.

\- Pardon, fit-il gêné d'avoir crié sur son amie. Oui oui ! T'inquiète ! C'était... Je m'énervais contre mon portable ! Bonne nuit !

\- ….Euh, ok. Bonne nuit.

Elle referma la porte, perplexe.

Nico se laissa une nouvelle fois retomber sur son oreiller. Depuis quand il n'avait pas vu de fantômes ? Sans compter la vieille de la semaine dernière, presque un an non ? Mais une chose était sûre. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant en même temps. Et jamais des gens du commun. C'était toujours des types célèbres d'habitude...

La boule de stress dans son estomac grossit encore.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!

L'écran de son portable s'alluma, le faisant malgré lui sursauter. Il sauta dessus, le cœur battant.

« _Le montant de *** sera prélever de votre compte le 15/11. Votre facture en disponible sur... Votre opérateur_ »

Nico ragea, effaça le message et éteignit son portable.

 **\- S -**

\- C'est quoi ce sourire béat ? le taquina Reyna sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

Il était 11h, ils avaient repris le travail et Nico avait reçu un message.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je ne souris même pas d'abord ! protesta-t-il.

Elle releva la tête.

\- C'est ça. Et moi je suis un grand rappeur Noir et Coréen. Accouche. C'était le message que tu attendais et que tu viens de recevoir, hein ? fit elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ! Non mais ! Pff !

Reyna leva un sourcil de genre « T'es sérieux ? T'as pas mieux ? »

\- Bon, OK ! OUI !... Mais je souriais pas !

\- Si tu le dis... En tout cas, c'est rarement la famille qui provoque se genre de réaction. Alooooors ? C'est quiiiiiii ? fit-elle en se glissant à côté de lui pour essayer de jeter un œil par dessus son épaule pendant qu'il écrivait la réponse.

\- C'eeeeeest...quelqu'un ! répondit-il en se contorsionnant pour cacher l'écran à la vue de la brune.

\- Pff ! Tu me déçois. En tout cas, c'est quelqu'un que tu apprécies b **ô** coup ! roucoula-t-elle.

\- T'es lourde. Mais patience. Si t'es sage je te donnerai peut-être des indices. Et oui, t'as raison, c'est un beau coup, lâcha Nico. Et un bon coup aussi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Nico savoura ce petit moment de victoire.

\- Ok. T'as gagné. Je veux pas en savoir plus.

Nico fit un grand sourire victorieux.

\- Et LA, tu peux dire que je souris ! annonça fièrement le brun.

 **\- S -**

Ces quelques jours chez Reyna lui avaient passés un peu de baume au cœur. Nico était rentré chez son oncle par le train. Mais en rentrant dans la maison, vide, le cafard revint se loger dans son cœur. Son Oncle travaillait bien sûr et sa sœur devait être en ville. Nico grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre pour être sûr, en traînant les pieds.

\- Haz' ?

Personne dans la chambre.

Il alla dans la sienne juste à côté et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il eut froid quelques minutes plus tard à ne pas bouger. Il s'emmitoufla donc dans sa couette et dans son plaid et resta là à fixer le mur en laissant vagabonder son esprit.

Will lui manquait. Atrocement.

Il avait perdu le fil du temps quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en bas. Nico releva la tête le cœur battant. Des pas rapides se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- T'es rentré ! s'exclama Hazel toute heureuse.

Nico voulu sourire sous l'épaisseur de son cocon, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Waoh. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, fit sa sœur avec un sérieux solennel en venant s'asseoir sur son lit. C'est jamais bon qu'en tu passes en mode bigorneau.

Et Nico lui raconta tous ses malheurs.


	4. LEÇON 4 : De mauvaise augure

**Coucou !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai essayé de répondre un petit truc pour chacun alors si je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux et que je ne l'ai pas fait, pardonnez-moi :x !**

 **Je ne pouvais par contre pas vous en dire plus sur l'intrigue ! Mais vous voyez surement où je veux en venir ;)**

 **Allez ! Bonne lecture ! Je vous aime !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 4 : De mauvaise augure**

Au retour de vacances, et même après, un certaine distance semblaient s'être installée entre Will et Nico.

Il se voyait très brièvement le lundi matin, quand Will allait poser sa valise à la bagagerie. Ils avaient juste le temps de se raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le week-end avant de devoir se séparer pour aller en classe.

Les cours de Langue et culture de l'Antiquité, qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris en option, leur permettaient de se retrouver. Les fameuses six heures de la semaine. En classe, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais, même si ça rassuraient chacun d'entre eux de savoir l'autre aussi près, aucun d'eux ne parlait. Ils se souriaient et discutaient un peu en se retrouvant et se saluaient d'un banal « à toute à l'heure » et quittant la salle. C'est assez pathétique de ne rien avoir d'autre à dire à son petit-ami, non ?

Il s'avérait que Will avait beaucoup plus de conversation avec Cecil. Nico le constatait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec eux. Dans la chambre le soir. Ou le mercredi ou le jeudi midi par exemple.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous a fait, Damien ce matin, en maths ?! lança Cecil.

\- Moi non plus j'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé ! répondit Will en riant. Une seconde il avait le feutre à tableau dans la main et rageait, l'autre d'après, il ne l'avait plu ! Il l'a réellement balancé par la fenêtre ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, mec ! J'te jure ! Il a... !

Nico les mit en sourdine et se tourna vers Lou en diagonale de lui. Elle remuait une carotte radioactive dans son assiette, l'air absente.

Nico fit une boulette de pain qu'il envoya dans la joue de la rouquine. Elle releva la tête, tirée de sa rêverie et le fusilla du regard. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'énerver, Nico lui fit un signe de tête vers la sortie. « On y va ? » articula-t-il silencieusement. Lou hocha tristement la tête et quitta la table, plantant le deux S là, Nico sur ses pas.

\- Hé ! Nico ? Lou ? lança Will, inquiet. Tout va bien ? Pourquoi vous ne rester pas un peu ? On se voit tellement peu la semaine.

\- Nan, c'est bon, répondit le brun un peu froid. J'ai...Je dois aller au secrétariat.

Et il partit poser son plateau et retrouver Lou qui l'attendait en bas des marches du self. C'était mal de mentir. Surtout à Will.

\- Ils sont lourds, hein ? fit la jeune fille.

\- Ouais. Will a même eu le culot de me dire de rester un peu et qu'on se voyait pas assez la semaine.

Lou émit un petit rire sans joie.

\- Alors toi aussi ton couple part en couille?

Nico ne répondit pas à la rouquine. Il ne nota même pas la subtilité dans la formulation de sa phrase.

\- Franchement, c'est deux là ! fulmina-t-elle. Ils sont devenus tellement inséparables depuis qu'ils sont dans la même classe ! On dirait un couple !

Nico eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Ooh ! Désolée ! reprit immédiatement Lou devant son air. C'est pas...C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je...C'était une façon de parler. Désolée.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et émit une petit pression dessus, puis l'attira à elle pour lui faire un câlin.

Nico sursauta, mais c'était plus par réflexe, il s'en rendit compte.

\- Désolée, répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit Nico.

Mais elle avait pas tord. Will et Cecil était très proches depuis quelques temps. Sans parler du fait que Will s'éloignait de lui... Est-ce que par hasard Nico devait y voir quelque chose ? Est-ce que Will essayait de lui faire comprendre...Non. Non ! Non ! NON ! Pas ça ! Will ne pouvait pas...Ne pouvait pas être...

Les mots était comme des météorites chutant du ciel et s'écrasant dans son cœur.

…Amoureux. De. Cecil ?

Will savait que Cecil n'était pas de ce bord-là ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ?!

\- Est-ce-que tu crois que... commença Nico.

Mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

\- … que Will...pourrait...

\- J'y ai pensé, intervint Lou. Mais Cecil n'est pas...gay. Et Will le sait, asséna-t-elle.

Nico avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même en disant cela.

\- Même si on ne contrôle pas ces choses-là, non... Non je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, reprit-elle.

Nico cru sentir une pointe de doute percer dans sa voix.

Mais après tout qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait des intonations de voix ?

\- Donc pour toi, entre Will et Cecil... Il n'y a rien ?

\- Non...Non, reprit-elle plus fermement. Allez, arrêtons de nous torturer l'esprit avec ça, ok ?

Nico hocha la tête. Reyna arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Coucou ! Désolée de vous interrompre.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle se ressaisit quelques instants plus tard.

\- On...On avait fini de toute façon, fit Lou, étrangement...étrange. Je...Je vous laisse. Je monte. Les devoirs, tout ça, pfiou ! Allez ! Salut !

Nico et Reyna la regardèrent partir.

 _Ah oui ! Le crush. Ça doit être ça,_ se dit Nico. _Alors après tout ce temps, Reyna lui faisait encore de l'effet ?_

\- Je lui ai fait peur ? demanda la brune.

\- Je crois pas. Tu voulais quoi au fait ?

\- T'aurais ton livre de français, je l'ai laissé chez moi et j'ai pas les exos.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète. Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, il est là-haut.

\- Merci ! fit-elle visiblement soulagée.

 **\- S -**

Nico était de retour dans sa chambre et flânait plus qu'il ne devait quand Will revint de son entraînement de Basket. Il était avec Cecil. Nico leur lança un regard noir, qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua. Ils étaient trop occupés à plaisanter.

L'écran de portable de Nico s'alluma signe qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il s'y intéressa immédiatement.

\- _Je vous attends à la pause ce soir, bande de macaques. C'est un ordre._ -

C'était Lou. Cela eu au moins le mérite de redonner le sourire à Nico. Mais le _vous_ désignait qui exactement ?

\- Mec, fit Cecil. Lou me demande d'aller à la pause ce soir. T'as reçu le message aussi ?

\- Euh...Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mon portable...répondit Will.

Le blond le chercha et le trouva sous son cahier de maths.

\- Ouais je l'ai reçu aussi. Faut que je m'organise, mais je descendrai. Là c'est douche, puis maths et physique et SVT.

 _Je descendrai_ ? nota Nico. Quand c'était lui qui lui demandait, Will lui répondait qu'il avait pas le temps et là ?! Cecil lui parlait du message de Lou et il se dégageait du temps ?!

S'en était trop. Nico partit en trombe de la chambre, passant devant Will, il quitta l'internat. Ses pas furibonds le portèrent jusqu'à portail de l'école et plus loin encore.

Il se retrouva devant le cimetière.

Cela eu pour effet de faire taire toutes les petites voix qui piallaient dans sa tête.

Le Cimetière ?

Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer là-dedans maintenant. Avec tous ces fantômes qui survenaient ces derniers temps c'était le dernier endroit où aller.

Nico respira plusieurs fois profondément pour calmer ses nerfs. Non, il ne franchirait pas ses grilles avant d'être sûr de ne pas voir une foule de fantômes débarquer.

Il fit alors demi-tour vers le lycée. Sur le chemin, il appela Lou.

\- _Allô ? Nico ? Ça va ?_

\- Ouais, super ! ragea celui-ci. Tu sais quoi ?! Ton message ! Cecil l'a lu à Will parce-que ce débile avait _encore_ perdu son potable et devine sa réponse ?

\- _Il descendra pas ?_

 _-_ Au contraire, Robert ! _Monsieur_ va organiser son travail pour...

Nico pila net. Un homme venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il avait de longs et beaux cheveux bruns, ondulés qui entouraient son visage rond.

\- Plaît-il ? fit celui-ci.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Cet homme portait des souliers à boucle, des collants blancs et des vêtements venus d'un autre temps. Nico n'avait jamais vraiment écouté les cours d'Histoire quand ils portaient sur autre chose que la Grèce Antique mais il aurait parié que cet homme venait du XVII ou XVIIIeme siècle.

 _\- Nico ? Je crois que ça a coupé. Tu m'entends ?_

La voix de Lou le ramena sur Terre. Il dépassa le fantôme en espérant que ce dernier n'ait pas remarqué qu'il s'était figé en plein milieu du trottoir. Il avait très peut d'espoir cependant. Prions les dieux, qu'il ne soit pas susceptible, qui qu'il fut.

\- Désolé, je disais quoi ?

 _\- Will va s'organiser pour... ?_

\- Oui ! Il va s'organiser pour pouvoir descendre ! Et c'est Cecil qui lui en a parlé ! Alors qu'à chaque fois que je lui demande il me répond qu'il à trop de travail et qu'il a pas le temps pour quinze minutes de pause ! T'y crois toi ?! Ils nous font quoi, là ?!

Lou resta silencieuse quelque secondes.

\- Je...Je vais parler à Cecil. Je ne sais pas encore quand mais...j'le f'rai. Il faut tirer cette situation au clair avant que ça nous fasse trop de mal.

\- Ok. Je suis d'accord. Je... Je parlerai aussi à Will. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Pour voir comment ça évolue.

\- Ok. Comme tu voudras. A tout' Nico.

\- A tout'.

Il raccrocha et remonta à l'internat en jetant par fois des coup d'œil dans son dos, histoire de vérifier si le fantôme ne le suivait pas. Ce type avait répondu au nom de Monsieur... Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, non... ?

 **\- S -**

L'heure de la pause arriva. Nico s'était efforcé d'ignorer Will et Cecil de tout l'après-midi. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard noir en les voyant travailler tout les deux sur un même bureau à des mathématiques auxquelles lui-même ne comprenait rien.

Il se leva de son lit et ayant atteint la porte sans qu'aucun des deux matheux ne bronche, il leur lança, un peu froid :

\- Hey !

Tous deux firent volte-face.

\- Lou nous attend.

\- Ouais. On arrive.

\- Non. Tout de suite.

Cecil et Will échangèrent un regard surpris. Mais se levèrent dans la seconde et le suivirent.

Dans le foyer, Reyna attendait avec un gros livre sous le bras. Lou était juste à côté d'elle mais ne disait rien. Nico se dirigea vers elles.

\- Tiens, merci, fit Reyna en lui tendant le livre de français.

\- Ah cool.

Et voyant Will et Cecil arriver, elle se tourna vers Nico et Lou.

\- Oh. Vous...Ok. Je vous laisse.

Nico ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lou le devança, ce qui le surprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Non reste. Ça te concerne aussi.

Reyna fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh...ok.

\- Alors Lou ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à nous dire ? lança Cecil avec une pointe d'énervement.

Nico vit Will lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Lou eu une demi-seconde où elle fut sidérée par le ton de son petit-ami mais elle passa outre.

\- Je préfère que vous soyez tous là, au même endroit, c'est plus simple. Vous aurez les mêmes informations au même moment et ça m'évitera de me répéter. Alors, bon. Je fais une petite fête pour le premier de l'an. Mon père me laisse la maison. Et vous êtes tous conviés, bien sûr. Toi aussi Reyna. Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Nico et ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, j'espère.

Reyna la remercia.

\- Donc voilà, reprit Lou. Alors vous amenez un petit truc, à boire, à manger, ce que vous voulez. On mettra tout ça en commun. Il y aura vous et quelques personnes d'art appliqué aussi. Des questions ?

\- On dois arriver vers quelle heure ? demanda Nico.

\- Je sais que tes trains sont plutôt casse-pieds alors disons quand tu peux. Je viendrais te chercher à la gare...où mon père. On s'arrangera, t'inquiète.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore à discuter puis remontèrent dans leur chambre.

 **\- S -**

Les semaines qui suivirent jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ne s'améliorèrent pas au niveau ambiance. Will continuait de faire ses devoirs à l'heure de la pause. Nico avait arrêté de lui demander de descendre de toute façon. Cecil rejoignait Lou en bas et ils passaient les quinze minutes a se disputer. Et Nico retrouvait Reyna.

\- Dis-moi. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort entre eux.

\- Biiiienn ! T'es observatrice dis-moi !

\- Ha ha. Ça dure depuis des semaines. Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait leur dire de faire quelque chose ?

\- Je parlerai bien à Lou mais c'est pas vraiment le moment là. Et quinze minutes c'est court. Sans parler du fait que je ne suis pas dans l'internat des filles, moi...

\- Attends. Tu voudrais que...non non non ! Je ne la connais pas assez pour...m'immiscer dans sa vie sentimentale. Elle m'a invité à sa fête c'est déjà beaucoup.

Sur ce, ils virent tout les deux Lou foncer droit sur eux.

Elle les dépassa, essuyant ses joues avec rage.

Nico se jeta à sa poursuite.

\- Lou ! Lou revient ! Ne part pas comme ça !

Elles accéléra le pas en direction de l'internat des filles, Nico fit pareil. Il franchit les portes et tant pis s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il attrapa son poignet et la retint.

\- Lou, qu'est-ce que...

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- C'est fini. Avec Cecil, lâcha-t-elle.

Nico en resta sous le choc. Elle se jeta à son cou et pleura. Il la serra machinalement dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Reyna lui vint en aide. Elle frotta le dos de Lou doucement.

\- Hey. Ça va aller.

\- Dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Nico. Comment... ? Je pensais que...

Lou releva la tête (on fera l'impasse sur le filet de morve qu'elle avait laisser sur le pyjama de Nico).

\- On...On a...parler, sanglota-t-elle. Beaucoup. Et...Et...On s'est...un peu...énervé...

\- Calme-toi, fit Reyna. Reprend ton souffle. On a le temps.

Lou s'exécuta.

\- On s'est dit tout...ce qu'on se reprochait...depuis des mois et j'ai dit... « très bien...alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ensemble ? » et il... il a dit... « c'est vrai. On a qu'a...arrêter là. » et j'ai dit... « d'accord. ». Je voulais...pas ! Je voulais pas qu'on...se sépare comme ça ! Je savais que ça allait arriver mais...pas comme ça ! Je tiens...à lui ! Je voulais qu'on...reste amis !

\- Chuuut, calme-toi...continua Reyna.

Et heureusement parce-que Nico ne savait pas quoi faire.

La cloche de la fin de la pause sonna.

\- Mince, fit Nico.

\- C'est pas grave, fit Lou avec un petit sourire baigné de larmes, Va.

\- Je m'en occupe, fit Reyna. Remonte avant qu'une pionne te trouve ici. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Et il fila. Mais il n'empêche qu'il se sentait mal pour Lou. Est-ce que ce serait leurs rôles qui s'inverseraient bientôt ? Il avait l'estomac noué rien que d'y penser.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Cecil qui était assis sur son lit releva des yeux rougit vers lui. Will était à ses côtés. Le blond lança un regard triste à Nico.

\- Je sais. Lou, articula silencieusement Nico.

Will hocha la tête.

\- Vous comprenez, les mecs ? J'ai tout foiré !

\- Mais non ! firent en chœur Will et Nico.

\- Va la voir demain ! poursuivit le blond. Recolle les morceaux ! Rien n'est perdu !

Le brun vint les rejoindre et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit de Cecil.

\- Mais si ! s'entêta ce dernier. J'aurais dû faire plus de compromis, mais j'ai été égoïste. Je l'aime. Vous savez ça ? Je l'aime, putain...

Sa voix se brisa et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Pollux, qui était d'ordinaire rarement dans la chambre quand ce n'était pas obligatoire, entra à cet instant mais il su rester discret. Comme toujours. Nico croisa son regard, et le jeune garçon s'excusa puis articula en silence :

\- Je reviendrai à 22h.

Nico hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Et le jeune garçon sortit. Nico et Will s'occupèrent de Cecil jusqu'à ce que celui-ci les remercie et leurs dise d'aller se coucher.

Avant d'éteindre, les lumières Nico lança un regard lourd à Will.


	5. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 1 : Le bal d'hiver

**Coucou à vous tous ! Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois ! :D**

 **Mais que peut-il bien se tramer dans ce bahut ? Pour en savoir plus sur l'histoire de Nico et Will, lisez ce qu'il y a en dessous ! :)**

 **La bise !**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 1 : Le bal d'hiver**

Comme le veut la tradition de cette fichue école, le bal d'hiver fut organisé. Mais ce qui permettait d'affirmer que cette année de première s'annonçait particulièrement pourrie c'était le thème du bal qui avait été placardé sur les murs deux semaines à l'avance.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû quand même aller à la réunion sur le thème ! s'exclama Lou à table.

Elle dînait avec Nico et Reyna depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Cecil, quelques semaines plutôt. Will et lui avaient d'autres amis et de toute façon et la rouquine préférait la compagnie des L à celle des S.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct ! ragea-t-elle. Je savais que ça allait être n'importe quoi sans moi ! Non mais ! Un « Bal de Promo » ! Un bal pour les hétéro, oui ! Notre société ne pense pas assez à la minorité ! D'où un garçon doit forcément inviter une fille ?! D'où une fille ne pourrait pas en inviter une autre ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont impossibles ! Comment vont faire tout les couples gay de ce bahut ?!

Elle se garda de lancer un regard à Nico. Le brun l'en remercia. Reyna n'était pas encore au courant.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ?! reprit la rousse. On va aller voir le directeur et lui parler de tout ça. Je pense que plusieurs de mes amis se joindront à nous. On va réfléchir et proposer un autre thème plus...neutre. Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'évolution de cette affaire.

Elle s'adressait surtout à Nico en disant ça. Il savait qu'elle militait surtout pour lui, bien qu'elle fasse partie de la même communauté. Elle voulait que lui et Will vivent leur amour au grand jour. Enfin... Quel amour ? On était en droit de se demander où il était passé...

Et cela se vérifia un peu plus tard. Lorsque Will entra dans la chambre avec Cecil. Nico les avait entendu parler dans le couloir mais se taire à l'approche de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotiez tous les deux ? lança-t-il, froid, depuis son lit lorsque les deux garçons entrèrent.

Will et Cecil échangèrent des regards gênés.

\- Dis-lui, murmura Cecil.

\- Me dire quoi ? assena Nico, soudain très stressé.

Will se racla le gorge.

\- En fait, j'ai...quelqu'un...pour le bal.

Le blond regarda Cecil puis baissa les yeux tandis que Nico écarquillait les siens.

\- Tu as _quoi_?!

Nico reprit après un petit silence.

\- Tu me demandes même pas d'y aller avec toi ?!

\- Mais c'est stipulé que les garçons doivent inviter les filles ! fit Cecil. Et puis... !

\- C'est à Will de se justifier !

Nico se leva de son lit, furibond.

\- Alors ?! reprit Nico. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?! lança-t-il en ce plantant devant le blond.

Will croisa son regard et baissa les yeux immédiatement.

\- Je pensais qu'on s'en moquerait des règles, des stéréotypes, reprit Nico, sa voix se brisant alors que les larmes affluaient d'elles-mêmes. Je pensais qu'on irait ensemble là-bas. Même si ce n'est officiel que pour nous...Je pensais...qu'on _était_ ensemble...

\- C'est le cas mais...répondit Will, visiblement attristé par le ton que prenait Nico. C'est juste que...

Il fit un geste vers Cecil et se fut trop pour Nico qui partit en trombe sans se retourner.

 **\- S -**

Les jours qui suivirent, Nico refusa d'adresser la parole à Will. Il était tellement outré que le blond, son petit-ami tout de même, l'ait oublié au profit d'une fille. Il l'avait remplacé d'un claquement de doigt, comme ça. Et pas par un thon en plus d'après ce qu'en disait Cecil !

Alors Nico voulu lui rendre la pareille. Il en avait parlé avec Lou et celle-ci lui avait suggéré d'y aller avec une fille aussi.

\- Mais avec qui ?! Mes deux seules amies c'est toi et Reyna !

\- Bah, on y va tout les trois ?

Nico écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tous les trois ?

\- Ouais ! fit la rouquine enthousiaste. Ils veulent du couple, alors on va leur en donner ! Un couple à trois !

Nico voulu dire quelque chose mais Lou reprit.

\- Ils ont dit que les garçons devaient inviter les filles. Ils ont simplement pas précisé combien de filles, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Nico fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Viens, on va demander à Reyna, fit Lou, avec un grand sourire.

Il la trouvèrent au CDI et il s'avéra que la brune accepta.

\- T'as deux superbes femmes pour toi tout seul, fit remarquer la brune. Beaucoup tueraient pour être à ta place, tu sais.

\- Je sais, sourit Nico.

Il vérité sa n'avait pas d'importance. Il pensa à Will. Il se sentit un peu coupable. Mais se rappela que le blond n'avait pas hésiter une seconde, lui. Alors, Nico continua d'ignorer Will pour le faire culpabiliser. Si le blond tenait à lui, ça marcherait... ça devrait marcher...

Les jours suivants, Nico vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles à peine arrivé dans la chambre pour ne pas entendre Will et Cecil. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, Rammstein, ça détend.

De tout façon le blond filait à ses cahiers.

Et la tension entre les deux grandissaient de plus en plus.

Puis le destin décida d'intervenir.

Le destin s'appelait Lou.

Le vendredi de la fin de la deuxième semaine avant les vacances, elle obtint un rendez-vous avec le directeur. Elle s'était proposée comme un porte-parole du petit groupe qui voulait changer le thème pour quelque chose de plus...neutre. Du point de vue des sentiments du tout un chacun.

Elle sortit victorieuse du long débat avec le directeur. Et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle annonça fièrement au groupe qui la soutenait :

\- Le thème va être changé ! Ce sera « Masques » comme un carnaval de Venise ! Les couples qui se sont formés pour le précédent thème peuvent rester ensemble s'ils le souhaitent, sinon libre à vous de choisir qui vous voulez !

Elle courut trouver Nico, qui se l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle le sera dans ses bras.

\- Will va être jaloux de nous trois et il retombera dans tes bras ! lui glissa-t-elle. Mais s'il revient vers toi avant, surtout ne te prive pas !

Nico sourit malgré lui. Ce serait tellement bien...

\- Je me ferais une joie d'y aller avec Reyna...ajouta-t-elle, accompagné d'un baiser sur sa joue.

C'est le cœur plus léger que Nico alla en cours. Il y avait de l'espoir...

Les affiches furent changées dans la journée et par miracle tout le bahut sembla être au courant avant de partir en week-end.

Certains râlèrent, évidemment.

A la sortie, Nico vit Will discuter avec une belle asiatique. Il supposa que c'était elle qu'il avait invitée au bal. Et effectivement, c'était pas un thon ! La connasse.

Le brun baissa la tête et les dépassa.

Il ne vit donc pas le regard que lui lança Will. Le blond avait aperçut un petit espoir pour leur couple bancal. Mais avant, il devait se débarrasser de Drew.

 **\- S -**

La soirée eut lieu le jeudi soir, avant les vacances comme de coutume.

Nico avait le cœur lourd en ce préparant. Il attendait que le blond fasse quelque chose. Qu'il fasse un pas vers lui. Qu'il lui prouve que la fille avec qui il était censé aller ce soir ne comptait pas pour lui. Il attendit jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Mais le blond ne fit rien.

Nico fila au gymnase sans se retourner en essayant d'ignorer ses ressentiments. Une fois, il cru entendre la voix de Will dans les escaliers bondés, mais il se persuada du contraire et redoubla l'allure.

Il retrouva Reyna et Lou en bas. Les deux filles plaquèrent un baiser sur ses joues en même temps et sans le prévenir.

\- Vous m'avez mis des traces de rouge à lèvres, c'est ça ? fit le jeune homme.

Elles ricanèrent derrière leur masque.

\- Pff, gamines.

Il voulu essuyer le rouge mais Lou l'en empêcha.

\- Hop hop ! Tu gardes ça, Casanova.

Nico présenta ses bras aux deux filles. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais Will l'avait blessé. Alors, tous les trois allèrent au gymnase.

Nico et les filles se posèrent dans un coin. Le brun guetta l'entrée de Will malgré lui.

Le blond arriva quelques instants plus tard. Seul.

Un poids se déchargea du ventre de Nico.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un grande brune fasse son entrée juste derrière lui.

\- Ok, glissa Lou à côté de lui. Il est avec Cecil et il n'a pas ramener du thon. Cette meuf c'est Drew Tanaka. C'est une sacrée aguicheuse, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer !? fit Nico, sans que Reyna ne l'entende.

\- Will n'est pas attiré par ce genre de fille.

\- Alors pourquoi il est avec elle ce soir ?! s'énerva Nico.

Lou ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouva rien de mieux que :

\- Là, j'avoue je ne le comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus.

Nico croisa le regard de Will qui semblait le chercher. Le blond fit un pas vers lui. Nico sentit son cœur se serrer. Peut-être que...

Son espoir fut piétiné lorsque l'asiatique prit le bras du blond et l'emmena loin des yeux de Nico.

Nico resta au bar la plupart de la soirée. Il n'avait certainement pas le cœur à danser.

Il sortit même prendre un bon bol d'air frais le plus souvent possible. C'était intenable. De voir Will avec cette... truite !

Et il était poli.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Et il avait peur.

Il se sentait vide.

Il suffoquait.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Ça faisait si mal...

Alors il alla s'asseoir sur un banc le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

 **\- - S - -**

Will cherchait désespérément à échapper à Drew. Elle s'accrochait à son bras depuis le début de la soirée ! Will voulait lui échapper à tout prix ! Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient **pas** venus ensemble à cette soirée. Il avait essayé de le lui expliquer clairement sur le parking vendredi soir, lorsqu'il avait apprit que le thème du bal avait changé. Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre.

Ou alors elle avait fait **exprès** de ne pas comprendre.

Will cherchait désespérément Nico dans la salle mais ne le trouvait nulle part. Il avait essayé de lui parler la semaine passée mais, soit Drew le retenait, soit il ne trouvait plus son portable, soit le brun avait la tête du « foutez-moi la paix. » et dans ces cas-là, pas la peine de tenter quoique ce soit.

Il finit par réussir à fausser compagnie à Drew à un moment. Depuis le dessous de la table où il était caché, il vit Lou sur la piste de danse et attrapa sur son bras pour la tirer dans sa cachette .

\- Hé ! Mais ça va pas !

\- Lou ! C'est moi !

\- Will ?

\- Oui !

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement en colère.

\- Mais à rien ! C'est Drew qui... !

\- Je veux parler de Nico ! Si tu ne lui parle pas très vite, entre vous j'ai peur que ce soit irrécupérable ! Ça va faire comme avec... (Lou prit une grande inspiration) Cecil.

\- Je sais mais il faut que tu me débarrasses de Drew !

\- Mais t'es grand, débrouille-toi !

Elle voulu retourner sur la piste mais Will la retint.

\- S'il te plaît Lou. Je...Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

\- Parle à Nico. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle se dégagea et le planta là.

Will passa le reste de la soirée à chercher Nico à moitié en train de ramper sous les autres tables pour échapper à cette folle d'asiatique.

Il la soupçonnait de l'avoir voulu comme cavalier juste parce-qu'il était chef de l'équipe de Basket.

Il rejoignit non sans peine la porte de sortie, la brune perchée sur ses grands talons le cherchant désespérément.

Le temps sembla ralentir lorsque Nico passa devant lui, revenant de l'extérieur. Will en fut désemparé. Il ne pu que saisir la main de Nico, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre sous l'effet de surprise.

Le contact sembla durer une éternité pour lui.

Jusqu'à ce que Nico retire vivement sa main, avec un regard méprisant, et qu'il ne retourne se fondre parmi la foule.

Laissant Will complètement démuni.

Les choses étaient pires qu'il le croyait. Il devait mettre un terme à ça au plus vite.


	6. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 2 : Pause ?

**Coucou mes petits lucioles ! ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! :* :* :***

 **Alors volà la suite pour vous. C'est encore un chapitre bonus désolée, mais il explore la relation entre Reyna et Nico (en vrai il ne fait que retarder le prochain chapitre. Héhé ! Parce que celui là je vous le garde au chaud encore une petite semaine, exprès ;) )**

 **Je vous prépare mentalement pour la suite avec ce chapitre là^^**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 2 : Pause ?**

Le premier week-end des vacances, Nico était retourné chez Reyna qui l'avait invité. La raison officielle, c'est qu'ils devaient bosser leur TPE. La raison officieuse c'est que la jeune fille avait bien vu que Nico n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. Il le cachait bien, elle devait le reconnaître. Et comme il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, elle avait du se fier à son instinct. Elle avait remarqué les premiers signes la dernière fois qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Mais cette fois encore, il s'était blindé et elle n'avait rien pu savoir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il baissait sa garde qu'elle pouvait entrevoir le Nico qui souffrait. Il avait ce regard. Éteint et comme rempli d'une tristesse insondable.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit frère et elle le regrettait. Alors peut-être qu'elle agissait avec lui comme une grande sœur. Et alors ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Qu'il soit son ami, son petit frère ou que sais-je encore.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez elle, ce premier week-end des vacances de Noël, elle l'avait trouvé fatigué. Il affichait la mine des jours normaux, mais ses cernes ne mentaient pas. Et lorsqu'elle l'observait à la dérobée, il semblait qu'il portait un poids monstrueux autour du cou. Ils ne se connaissait pas assez pour qu'elle lui demande de se confier à elle, et elle en avait conscience.

\- Au fait, lâcha-t-elle. On sort ce soir.

Nico avait ouvert des yeux de hibou surpris.

\- Euh... Ok. Où ? Pourquoi ? On est censé bosser, non ?

\- Mais il faut aussi s'aérer l'esprit. Personne ne peut enchaîner deux journées complète de travail aussi intense sans exploser !

Nico fit une petit mine, comme s'il revoyait un souvenir douloureux.

\- Donc, on sort ce soir, décréta Reyna. On se change les idées.

\- Et je peux savoir où tu m'amènes ?

\- Nope, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

En fait, elle avait vu qu'un petit groupe de métal se produisait dans un bar du centre-ville. Et elle avait bien l'intention de traîner Nico là-bas. Voir du monde, écouter de la musique et se vider l'esprit. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Alors, vers 20h, elle alla se préparer. Elle sortit un de ses T-shirt de groupe, son treillis militaire, ses Rangers et son blouson en cuir. Elle tressa ses cheveux comme à son habitude. Elle les détacherait si l'envie lui en prenait plus tard dans la soirée. Elle laissait à Nico le soin de sa tenue à lui. En fait, c'est quand elle vient le chercher dans la chambre d'amis qu'il osa lui demander :

\- Euh...T'aurais un T-shirt à me prêter ? Un d'homme si possible quand même, précisa-t-il.

Elle sourit.

\- J'ai que ça. Viens.

Elle lui sortit son T-shirt des Ramones. Il la remercia et alla le passer. Il prit son blouson d'aviateur et tous deux quittèrent la maison.

Ils prirent le bus pour gagner du temps et Reyna l'amena jusqu'à une rue encore très animée où elle le fit entrer dans un bar sombre.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui proposa-t-elle, en parlant assez fort pour couvrir le bruit.

Nico secoua la tête.

\- Pas tout de suite.

\- Je vais me chercher un truc. Rapproche-toi de la scène.

Nico fronça les sourcils, puis remarqua la dite scène. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Reyna alla au comptoir et commanda une bière.

TECHNIQUEMENT elle n'avait pas l'âge légal, mais le serveur la connaissait bien et il n'était pas trop regardant.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le remercia. Autant l'avoir dans sa poche pour une prochaine fois. Il lui sourit aussi. Le groupe finissait d'accorder ses instruments quand elle retrouva Nico.

Elle bu un gorgée de bière et lui en proposa, il préféra refuser.

Le chanteur s'avança et prit la parole au micro.

\- Salut à tous, rapprochez-vous. Alors on est les Fils du Tartare. On va vous faire des reprises d'un peu tous les horizons ce soir. Et on finira par quatre chansons de notre EP.

Il était plutôt grand et musclé, les épaules larges. Il portait un blouson en cuir, un jeans noir déchiré avec des chaînes et des Rangers aux pieds. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus c'était les petites lunettes rondes qu'il portait. Les verres avaient les reflets du bronze.

Et les musiciens entamèrent la première chanson. Une connue pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Nico sembla se détendre un peu au fur et à mesure. Reyna y veilla. Elle finit vite sa bière pour avoir les mains libres et pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas se ridiculiser à agiter la tête.

Elle fit un grand sourire d'encouragement à Nico et quand il le lui rendit, elle su qu'elle avait réussit. Le petit finit par oublier le monde autour de lui et se vider la tête comme c'était le but.

Le groupe enchaîna les reprises, passant de Metallica – _Enter Sandman_ à _Rock you like a Hurricane_ de Scorpions. Puis après du Rammstein, du Iron Maiden, et d'autres reprises de chansons connues, Nico et Reyna allèrent se chercher à boire comme beaucoup de monde.

Le groupe entama une deuxième partie un peu plus calme. Et ils terminèrent, comme ils avait prévenus par leurs chansons.

Reyna lança un regard à Nico. Il semblait heureux. Elle sourit. Ça avait marché. Il avait oublié ses soucis pour une soirée.

Elle alla se poser dans un coin à la fin du concert alors que Nico retournait faire la queue pour se chercher à boire.

Elle ne pu souffler que quelques secondes avant qu'on vienne l'aborder.

\- Salut.

Reyna tourna la tête. Elle eut du mal à ne pas paraître étonnée.

\- Euh...Salut.

C'était le chanteur du groupe. De près elle pouvait mieux le détailler. Il était plutôt séduisant avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs. Il n'avait pas quitté ses lunettes par contre.

\- Je t'ai vu au premier rang, sourit-il. Moi c'est Orion.

\- Reyna, fit-elle un peu fébrile.

\- Je peux t'offrir un verre, Reyna ?

\- Ouais.

Il fit signe à un serveur.

\- Deux bières.

Le type fit un signe de tête et fila au comptoir. Orion et Reyna discutèrent un moment, Nico attendant désespérément d'être servit.

\- T'es venu avec quelqu'un ? demanda soudainement Orion. Un ami ? Un frère ?

\- Un ami, oui.

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Question cruciale. Elle pouvait être qui elle voulait. Mais elle choisit la carte de la franchise.

\- Je suis en première L.

\- Ah. Mais t'as... il fronça les sourcils en essayant de calculer.

\- 17 ans. J'ai redoublé.

\- C'est un truc de garçon de redoubler d'habitude ! ricana-t-il.

\- J'ai redoublé _volontairement_. Pour changer de section.

Un petit silence gêné se fit.

\- Et toi ? Ça te fait quel âge ? demanda-t-elle, poliment.

\- 21 ans.

Un autre silence se fit.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? fit Orion.

\- J'essaye. C'est la troisième fois que vous vous produisez ici, non ?

\- Ouaip ! fit-il tout fier. T'étais déjà venue à un de nos concerts ?

\- Je crois oui.

Une petite gêne s'installa.

Le guitariste s'approcha d'eux et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Orion.

\- Scuse' je dois y aller. Je reviens.

Le chanteur suivit son guitariste. Reyna en profita pour quitter sa place et retrouver Nico.

\- On y va ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

Ils quittèrent donc le bar et reprirent la route, à pieds à cette heure-là.

\- C'était le chanteur qui te parlait tout à l'heure, non ? demanda Nico.

\- Ouais.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ben on a discuté. Il avait un truc à voir avec son guitariste apparemment. Il m'a dit qu'il allait revenir mais je suis venue te chercher pour qu'on parte.

Elle étouffa un rire.

\- Attends ?! T'es en train de lui poser un lapin là ?!

\- Ouais ! rigola-t-elle. Être une femme c'est ça mon cher ! Désolée de t'apprendre la vie si crûment, mais si on est trop facile à avoir, on ne vous plaît pas. Il faut paraître inaccessible. Mais pas trop. Il faut savoir doser. Et là je lui ai donné juste assez.

\- En vrai, vous êtes horribles. Jouer avec les sentiments des hommes, c'est moche !

\- Ils nous ont menées en bateau de trop nombreuses fois et pendant trop longtemps. A nous de leur rendre la pareille !

\- Contrairement à ce que Guerilla Poubelle affirme, tout les hommes **ne** **sont** **pas** des cons.

\- Dans ce genre de soirée, ils sont rares malheureusement. Et il y avait plein d'autres jolies filles ce soir. Il finira la nuit sûrement avec l'une d'entre elles, il n'a pas à se plaindre.

\- T'es dûre je trouve.

\- Tu n'es pas une fille. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal d'être pris pour un objet facile à avoir puis facile à jeter dès qu'on ne veut plus de toi.

Nico soupira.

\- Si. Je sais exactement ce que ça fait.


	7. LEÇON 5,1 : Faut qu'on parle

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, chers reviewers, chères rewieveuses, voilà un moment que je vous prépare à CA. **

**CE chapitre.**

 **Je l'ai mijoté, laisser refroidir, pour enfin vous offrir ce que j'ai distiller de plus noir, du plus cruel, de plus sadique ! *voix qui raisonne dans la caverne***

 **Voilà.**

* * *

 **LEÇON 5.1 : Faut qu'on parle.**

Le fête du premier de l'an chez Lou arriva. Même si elle n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Sa rupture avec Cecil datait d'il y a un mois à peine, c'était trop frais. Mais elle ne pouvait pas annuler.

\- Tu vas à la gare habillée comme ça, ma chérie ? demanda son père.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais, C'est juste Nico. C'est ni le Pape, ni la Reine d'Angleterre. Et je ne dévoile pas ma tenue avant demain soir, fit-elle avec une joie peinte.

Son père sourit.

\- Tu as bien fait de ne pas annuler ta fête. Les amis c'est aussi là pour ça. Tu vas passer une bonne soirée avec eux demain soir, j'en suis sûr.

Elle sourit du mieux qu'elle pu et grimpa dans la voiture.

On était le 30 décembre. Il était 20h45 et elle allait à la gare en sarouel de pyjama, vieux T-shirt pourri et robe de chambre en pilou-pilou rose.

Son père attendit dans la voiture qu'elle revienne avec Nico.

\- Au moins c'est cool que tes trains ne circulent pas les veilles de jours féries et les jours fériés : je peux te martyriser plus longtemps.

Là-dessus, elle lui tira la langue.

Le père de Lou les déposa à la maison.

\- Bon, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien demain.

Lou lui fit un gros câlin et il repartit.

\- Il travaille ce soir et demain il ne fera que passer rapidement dans la journée, expliqua Lou.

\- Mais je n'étais pas inquiet, fit Nico.

Lou lui attribua la chambre d'amis. Elle posa son sac d'affaires sur le lit.

\- Ça te dit qu'on se mate un film ?

Nico hocha la tête.

Ils descendirent tous deux au salon. Lou alla leur chercher des plaids. Ils se blottirent dedans et Lou lança le film. A la fin de celui-ci, Lou bouscula Nico du pied.

\- T'as faim ?

\- Ouaip !

\- Viens.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena à la cuisine.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Ce que tu veux.

\- Ce sera PastaBox. Une préférence ?

\- Nope.

Elle enfourna deux boîtes dans le micro-onde. Et ils patientèrent. Nico allait poser une question mais le micro-onde sonna.

\- Attends. C'est pas fini, fit Lou en retirant sa robe de chambre.

Nico fronça les sourcils.

\- Lou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un pastille au miel pour la gorge ce truc ! Tu vas voir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et là dessus, elle enfourna sa robe de chambre dans le micro-onde.

\- Un excellent remède contre le cafard, si tu veux mon avis.

Le micro-onde sonna quelques instant plus tard.

\- Tiens ! fit Lou, avec un sourire, en posant sa robe de chambre sur les épaules de Nico.

Ils retournèrent au salon.

\- C'est vrai que c'est agréable ! s'étonna Nico. C'est tout chaud.

\- Ça remplace pas la chaleur d'une homme, mais ça compense.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

\- Lou ? Je voulais te demander à ce propos...comment ça va, toi ?

Lou soupira en remuant ses pâtes du bout de sa fourchette.

\- On ne se parle plus. C'est pas ce que je voulais et tu le sais. Mais c'est comme ça et honnêtement ça me ronge là (elle désigna son ventre). Inutile de te préciser qu'il ne viendra pas demain. Et à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aller vers lui je...je peux pas...

Elle leva des yeux tristes vers Nico et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Et toi ? Avec Will ?

Nico soupira.

\- Toujours la même chose. Il n' a pas changé. Sans parler du fait que j'arrive pas à aborder le sujet.

Lou sembla réfléchir. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et pianota dessus puis le porta à son oreille.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider. Laisse-moi faire... Allez. Décroche... Salut, toi ! (elle appuya sur le haut-parleur). Dis-moi, tu viens, demain ?

C'était une question rhétorique.

\- _… Écoute Lou..._

C'était Will.

\- Allez ! Viens ! Ça te changera les idées, Doc ! Tu devrais savoir ça. Si tu restes H24 sur tes devoirs tu n'arriveras à rien. Il faut d'oxygéner le cerveau !

 _\- Je verrais Lou, je...j'ai vraiment beaucoup de trucs à faire...Je te promets rien..._

Lou voulu répondre mais Nico lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

 _-_ Moi qui pensais enfin te voir...lâcha Nico.

\- _Nico ? C'est toi ?..._

Nico raccrocha.

\- On monte ? proposa Lou. Qu'on soit en forme pour demain.

Nico approuva. Il commença à retirer la robe de chambre rose mais Lou l'interrompit.

\- Garde-la. Tu en as plus besoin que moi.

 **\- S -**

Les invités étaient arrivés en fin d'après midi pour la plupart. Nico et Lou avaient tout installé le matin et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne en début de soirée.

Lou avait invité son voisin, Théo, qui revenait exprès pour l'occasion il y avait aussi une rouquine de terminale Arts Appliqués avec la même masse de cheveux que la princesse Merida - Lou a dit qu'elle s'appelait Rachel il y avait aussi un couple d'ami - heureusement que Lou avait précisé qu'ils étaient en couple, ça ne se voyait pas, et ils se chamaillait tout le temps – Chiara et Damien...en fait, plus Nico les regardait plus ils lui rappelaient Will et lui...autrefois. Nico détourna les yeux qui tombèrent sur deux jeunes qu'il avait déjà rencontré à la fête de Will à la même date l'année dernière, Kayla et Austin, ils étaient dans l'équipe de basket. Et Reyna était arrivée dans les derniers. Puis la soirée avait commencée...sans Will. Il soupira.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est décidé à ne pas venir finalement, marmonna-t-il.

Nico se rapprocha de Reyna, à l'écart.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, mais je ne connais que toi, et Lou ce soir.

Nico allait répondre quand un tornade rousse déboula.

\- Coucou !

Nico n'avait pas vu Lou se glisser à côté de lui et sursauta.

Elle avait quitter son sarouel de pyjama et en filé un pantalon noir à bretelles. Elle avait aussi troqué son T-shirt avec un affreux cochon contre une chemise et un nœud papillon. Elle avait aussi prit une douche, peigné ses cheveux, les avait relevés en queue de cheval et maquillé ses paupières. Elle était plutôt jolie, et de la part de Nico c'était pas peu dire.

\- Bah dites donc ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je sais ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle ajouta, avec un clin d'œil. :

\- T'es pas trop moche non plus.

Il avait lui aussi passé un chemise et un pantalon, tout les deux noirs. Il avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Will, et il avait acheté une chemise. Mais ça ne servait à rien vu que le blond n'était pas là pour en profiter. Lou reprit, plus sérieusement :

\- Désolée de vous interrompre. Nico ? Viens. C'est urgent.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

On sonna à la porte.

\- Vas ouvrir. C'est pour toi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est débile ! fit Nico en s'exécutant tout de même. Comment quelque chose qui m'est destinée arriverait...

Nico se figea en voyant qui se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Je vous laisse, fit Lou en s'éclipsant.

Nico ne quitta pas Will du regard. Le blond était en chemise blanche, pantalon et veste noirs. Et il n'avait apparemment pas prit le temps de se raser.

\- Hey ! fit-il, timidement. Je suis là...finalement.

\- Et on peut savoir ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée ? fit Nico, froid, le regard dur.

\- Bah toi en fait...Et Lou. Ou plutôt Docteur Lou. Elle avait raison, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, j'y arrivait plus.

\- Je t'en prie. Entre.

Le ton de Nico était sec. Il se détourna pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Ecoute ! fit Will en lui attrapant le bras, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part du brun. Je crois...Je crois qu'on devrait parler toi et moi, tu ne crois pas ?

 _On devrait parler._

Le ventre de Nico se contracta et une boule envahit l'espace.

 _On devrait parler._

Nico envisageait tout depuis des semaines. Surtout la rupture.

Alors, ça y est ? Ils y étaient ?

Il essaya de se persuader que c'était le bon moment, avant que ça ne dégénèrent comme avec Lou et Cecil. Mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment ça se passerait si Will ne devait être qu'un **ami**?! Que se passera-t-il quant le blond sera de nouveau en couple mais sans lui !?

\- Viens, fit Nico sans le regarder, la gorge serrée.

Il l'emmena à l'étage, dans la chambre que lui avait assignée Lou. Ils étaient à présent seuls pour parler. Nico inspira longuement et resta debout à lui tourner le dos.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Will.

\- Oui.

Mais la voix de Nico le trahissait, elle l'abandonnait à mesure que sa gorge se serrait sous le chagrin. Il toussota.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Mais il connaissait la réponse, non ?

Will se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai sentis que toi et moi on...s'éloignait depuis quelques temps. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler avant. Alors voilà, je profite de cette occasion, avant que la soirée ne commence. Je sais, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit de...parler de ça. Mais...

\- Vas droit au but, Solace, fit Nico la gorge nouée. Je t'ai bien vu avec , vas-y. Crache-le.

\- Nico, je...

L'interpellé fit volte-face et Will découvrit le visage de Nico ravagée par les larmes.

\- Dit-le que te me quitte, assena-t-il.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot. La boule dans sa gorge avait envahit l'espace. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne commande rien, alors que cet ultime mot résonnait dans son crâne et le martelait au fer rouge.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez pas dire que vous ne saviez pas. Je vous ai prévenu dans la note du haut...**

 **PS : Ce chapitre est en deux parties alors...**

 **RENDEZ-VOUS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! :D**


	8. LEÇON 5,2 : Faut qu'on parle

**Je sais que vous avez hâte. Alors on se retrouve en fin de chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **LEÇON 5.2 : Faut qu'on parle.**

Will écarquilla les yeux.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ?... Espèce de Diplodocus ! Je ne suis pas en train de te quitter !

Le blond lui assena une petite tape sur la tête, histoire de reconnecter quelques neurones.

Nico avait bien entendu ça ?

\- De quoi ?

Will ancra ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je ne te quitte pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allé t'imaginer !? Ohlalaaah... A quel moment j'ai pu te laisser croire un chose pareille ?!

\- Ben...On se parlait plus... T'es allée au bal avec cette _fille_... Et puis il y avait Cecil. Tu es étais tellement proche de lui... Vous rigoliez à des trucs que vous seuls comprenez... Alors j'ai cru que...

\- Que moi... et _Cecil_... ?!

Will fit une moue dégoûtée et sans prévenir, embrassa Nico. Dix, quinze, vingt fois peut-être... Le blond essuya les restes de larmes sur les joues de Nico. Et sa tête entre ses mains, il planta son regard azuré dans le sien.

\- Ecoute-moi, jeune Padawan. Je t'aime. **Je**. **T'aime**. D'accord ? Pas Cecil. Toi.

Nico hocha vivement la tête et un sourire de soulagement s'étira en travers de son visage. Il souffla.

\- Et maintenant, si on pouvait regagner une distance respectable, fit Will en s'éloignant d'un pas. J'aimerai ne pas céder tout de suite à la pulsion de déboutonner ta chemise.

Nico émit un petit rire qui évacua avec lui un peu de la pression accumulée ses derniers temps.

Will s'assit sur le lit et invita Nico à venir à côté de lui. Celui-ci renifla et s'exécuta.

\- Alors. (Will inspira un grand coup) Tout d'abord, je suis extrêmement désolé et gêné de ce que j'ai pu te laisser croire. Et je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir été un piètre petit-ami ces derniers temps. Pour tout t'expliquer : j'ai été assez prit de court en voyant la tonne de travail à fournir avec la S. J'ai très vite été débordé, et j'ai bien vu que ça m'éloignait de toi. Et ça ne m'aidait pas non plus. Au contraire, ça ne faisait que m'encombrer l'esprit. C'était une erreur de croire un instant que mes résultats étaient plus important que toi. On peut toujours redoubler, mais pas qu'en il s'agit d'une relation. J'ai vraiment cru te perdre honnêtement et j'en ai eu très peur. C'est pour ça que je me suis rapprocher de Cecil : lui et moi on traversait les mêmes choses. Et on était tout les deux aussi perdus. Désolée que tu ais cru que... Bref. Non mais réellement ? Moi et Cecil ?

\- Chut ! lui intima Nico. La faute à mon cerveau, pas moi. Continue.

\- Bref... Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser d'avance parce-que cette...situation risque de durer encore. Les devoirs longs comme la jambe risquent de ne pas s'arrêter avant longtemps. Mais promis ! Je m'organiserais mieux pour te retrouver ! Je ne veux juste pas échouer... Je veux faire médecine. Tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de la difficulté de la prépa de médecine ? Le rythme, les cours, tout ça...

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas rater ça. C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi et si j'échoue, je...je ne veux pas finir comme mon père.

Will inspira longuement.

\- J'en parle jamais, parce-que mon père n'est pas un exemple. Il était chanteur de country et donnait des concerts dans des bars différents chaque nuit. Ma mère et lui se sont aimés, ils ont sillonnés les routes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. Ils se sont quittés avant ma naissance. Il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer d'un môme. Enfin bref, j'aspire à mieux...

Nico l'écoutait, sagement.

\- T'avais jamais raconté ça avant... nota le brun.

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais dit, à quiconque. T'es le premier à entendre ça, fit Will avec un sourire fier.

Nico sourit les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu sais, mon père aussi n'est pas un ange. A la mort de ma mère et ma sœur – ma grande sœur, Bianca – c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Et aussi la dernière. Il voyage autour du monde, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne connais pas son métier mais il nous envoie un chèque à Hazel et moi chaque Noël. J'ai toujours envie de le réduire en miette mais mon Oncle – tu l'as déjà rencontré à l'hôpital, en fin de troisième (Will hocha la tête) – mon Oncle les épargne. « Pour vos études » il nous dit. Et honnêtement je n'ai pas de scrupule a taxer de l'argent à un type comme mon père. Il pourrait être mort ça me ferait pas plus d'effet.

\- Waoh...Je...J'ai toujours cru que ton père était décédé dans...l'accident. Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais encore un.

\- T'inquiète. Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'oublier, ricana Nico.

Will sourit à la blague. Nico plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa sans prévenir.

Le blond se releva et vint se placer à califourchon sur Nico. Il pencha le poids de son corps en avant pour allonger le brun sur le dos et il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Leurs respirations s'intensifièrent sous les baisers ardents. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas embrassés avec autant de passion ? Des baisers furtifs il y en avait eu, mais des comme celui-là...

Nico retira les manches de sa chemise et la lança quelque part dans la pièce. Mais Will l'embrassait déjà de nouveau. Un éclair traversa cependant le cerveau de Nico.

\- Hum ?... Willleuuuhmmhmhm... ?

Le blond descendit l'embrasser dans le cou pour le laisser parler.

\- On est pas tout seuls et pas chez nous, glissa Nico.

\- Rien à faire, répondit Will en descendant inlassablement ses baisers.

Nico échangea leur place d'un mouvement de hanche.

\- Attends, lui dit-il.

Il alla verrouiller la porte et fermer les rideaux. Will s'attaquait déjà à sa propre chemise. Nico revint finir de la lui enlever. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sentit sa peau contre la sienne ? Les mains habiles de Will glissèrent sur son ventre et descendirent encore agripper la ceinture de son pantalon.

Le brun arrêta son geste.

\- Non. Ça va un peu trop vite, là. On n'a à peine fini de discuter et... c'est quoi cette réconciliation digne d'une fanfiction ?!

Will sourit.

\- Si je peux pas te déshabiller, je peux t'embrasser au moins ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça d'accord.

Le brun s'allongea à côté de lui et de sa propre initiative embrassa Will. Le blond continua ses caresses sans précipiter les choses, comme le voulait Nico.

Il passa aussi un long moment la tête posée sur le torse du brun. Rien que ça. Ils savourèrent cette intimité retrouvée, sans forcément parler.

 **\- S -**

Les deux jeunes réapparurent à la soirée comme si de rien n'était, après une petite demie-heure. Rester plus longtemps en haut aurait fait suspect. Alors, ils étaient descendus. Avant d'arriver dans la salle où il y avait tout le monde, Nico déposa un dernier baiser, cette fois sur la joue de Will.

\- Tu te laisses pousser la barbe au fait.

Il l'avait remarqué avant mais n'avait pas encore fait la réflexion à haute voix.

\- Disons que j'ai filé aussi vite que j'ai pu pour arriver là à temps. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me raser.

\- Nan, mais ça va. Ça te change. Mais...j'aime bien...sourit Nico. C'est juste que ça pique.

Will sourit à son tour. Il allait se pencher pour lui donner un dernier baiser quand Lou fit irruption en dehors de la cuisine.

\- Alors ? Ça à l'air d'aller mieux vous deux. Vous avez pu parler ? Enfin je dis ça mais... les actes valent mieux que les paroles...

Nico se sentit rougir bêtement.

\- Vous avez la tête de deux types qui ont fait une bêtise. Vous n'avez rien cassé au moins là-haut ?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! s'empressèrent de répondre Will et Nico.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez là, les amoureux ?

\- Lou ! s'écria Nico en lançant un regard effrayé vers la pièce où se déroulait la fête.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante.

\- T'inquiète, crâne de moineau, personne n'a entendu. Et il n'y a que des amis ce soir, pas de quoi avoir peur.

\- Mais on ne les connaît pas.

\- Alors, venez ! Je vais vous présenter.

Lou partait vers la véranda quand Nico la retint pas le bras.

\- Lou. Pas de connerie. Sérieux.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, t'inquiète. Tu me connais voyons.

\- Justement ! Bougre de naine !

Nico lança un petit regard anxieux à Will alors que Lou entrait dans la pièce et baissait le volume de la musique.

\- Cher amis, lança-t-elle pour capter l'attention. J'aimerai vous présenter deux spécimens rares ce soir ! Tout d'abord, Will, hum...(elle l'examina de plus près) un bon 1200pv, je dirais.

L'assemblée pouffa de rire.

\- Il est le seul type S, présent ce soir. S comme Scientifique, mais aussi comme Super Sympa, alors prenez en soin ! Il est unique !

On l'applaudit.

\- Et puis ici, voici Nico, continua-t-elle en désignant le brun, 1200pv aussi, de type L celui-ci, très précieux le Littéraire et Loup Solitaire. Quoique plus tellement solitaire...

Nico cru qu'il allait l'étrangler. Comme ça. Devant tout le monde. Comment avait-elle pu...

\- ...puisqu'il y a une autre L ce soir, poursuivit Lou. Reyna (qu'elle désigna).

On les applaudit tout les deux. Nico souffla.

\- Voilà, soyez gentils entre vous ! continua la rouquine.

Tous les trois se mêlèrent aux autres. Lou remonta le volume de la musique. Will se fraya un chemin jusqu'au buffet et Nico alla rejoindre Reyna qui restait un peu à l'écart.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais. J'ai fait la connaissance de Rachel tout à l'heure. Elle est un peu spéciale mais sympa. Il y a aussi la rousse avec les cheveux courts et la mèche verte...hum...

\- Kayla.

\- Ouais, elle et le garçon avec les tresses et la peau mate.

\- Austin.

\- Tous les deux sont venus me parler, rapport à l'athlé, tout ça. Et toi ? T'était passé où ? Il t'est arrivé quoi ? Tu souris comme un dingue.

\- Quoi ?! Mais nan !

\- Arrête. Je te vois. Et en plus je connais bien ce symptôme.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Nico sceptique.

\- Ouais. Ça s'appelle l'amour. Mon cher, tu es amoureux. Allez, dis moi tout, c'est qui ? Qui rends mon ami aussi facilement malheureux ou, au contraire, lui redonne le sourire d'un coup de baguette magique ?

Nico se mordit la lèvres pour ne pas rire à l'allusion involontaire de son amie.

\- Tu te souviens, aux vacances de la Toussaint, quand j'étais chez toi, j'attendais des messages. Pour une discussion importante...

Il lança un regard à Will qui discutait avec Austin au buffet.

\- Ouais. Et alors ? Tu l'as eu ? T'as ce que tu voulais ? Ça y est ?!

Nico fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Disons que...oui.

\- T'es casé c'est ça ?! fit Reyna tout excitée.

\- Attends -tends -tends. Avant cette fameuse discussion, j'étais déjà en couple, hein. Depuis un an et demi en fait... Pffiou, déjà ?

\- QUOI ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- Bah c'est que...

\- Non non non ! Tu n'as aucune excuse !

Elle lui tourna le dos.

\- Reyna ? Si je vous présente, tu arrêteras de bouder ?

\- Peut-être...

Elle fit soudainement volte-face.

\- C'est qui ?! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Nico jeta un autre regard à Will, celui-ci l'intercepta et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu risques d'être sûrement déçue, Reyna.

Nico prit une grande inspiration.

\- Mais viens, je vais te présenter.

C'était un saut dans l'inconnu pour lui. Reyna pouvait tout aussi bien piquer une crise de jalousie (qui sait?) ou les traiter de monstres et partir en courant pour ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Il se faufila et arriva à hauteur de Will. Le blond était dos à lui. Nico glissa sa main dans la sienne et Will se retourna vers lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit-il, immédiatement.

Nico soupira.

\- Reyna, je te présente mon petit-ami. Will.

Un éternité sembla s'écouler en attendant la réaction de Reyna.

\- Oh, fit-elle, simplement.

 _Quoi, c'est tout ?!_

\- Écoute, commença Nico. Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais être déçue mais c'est...

\- Déçue ? Quoi ?! Mais non ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Attends, t'es en couple depuis un an et demi avec un des _playboy_ du lycée que – _must_ du _must_! – tout le monde croit hétéro et tu voudrais que je sois _déçue_?! Au contraire !

Nico en resta abasourdit. Il en oublia même de lui dire de baisser d'un ton.

\- Reyna, fit-elle en tendant la main à Will. Je suis dans la classe de Nico.

\- Oui, répondit Will avec un sourire en serrant sa main. Je crois savoir qui tu es : tu fais de l'athlé, non ? Je crois que je t'ai déjà vu quand j'étais à l'entraînement de basket.

Elle hocha la tête, gênée.

\- Je crois que je t'ai déjà vu aussi... Et c'est donc toi, qui a rendu Nico malheureux ces derniers mois.

Will se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et jeta un regard désolé à Nico.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. Désolé, désolé, désolé !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça va. Nico va mieux. Alors t'es pardonné.

\- Hé ! Je suis là ! Devant vous ! fit le concerné.

Will et Reyna échangèrent un regard comme si ils marchaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Puis le blond se tourna vers Nico.

\- C'est elle qui veillait sur toi ?

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on... !

Will l'embrassa.

\- Je sais, mon ange. Je sais. Je te taquine c'est tout.

Nico resta en état de choc puis le fusilla du regard. 1) D'où il l'embrassait devant tout le monde ! 2) Jamais Will ne l'avait encore appelé comme ça. Le blond se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa sur la joue cette fois.

\- On nous a vu ensemble trop longtemps, on va se poser des questions, fit Will avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

Et il s'éloigna en lui envoyant un baiser.

\- Et merci Reyna au fait, lança-t-il.

Elle lui fit un petite signe de tête en guise de « je t'en prie. ».

Un petit silence se fit.

\- Alors c'est lui, fit simplement Reyna en regardant s'éloigner le blond.

\- Ben...Ouais, fit Nico.

\- On peut pas dire que tu fais dans la demi-mesure toi. Aucune lettre de menace de la part d'ados prépubères en chaleur pour l'instant ?

\- Hum...Non. On est discret, tu sais. Et pourquoi je recevrais des trucs comme ça ?!

\- Ben... Il attire beaucoup de filles...je veux dire on dirait pas qu'il est... Bref, beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place.

\- Ah bon ?

Nico savait son petit-ami séduisant, mais à ce point convoité, il était loin de se l'imaginer.

\- Ben ouais... Et c'est toi qui a eu le gros lot ! Si elles savaient toutes... Toi ! Avec Solace ! reprit-elle, abasourdie par la nouvelle, mais avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas si fort !

Nico lança un regard inquiet autour de lui.

\- Calme-toi. On est plus au Moyen-âge. Les mentalités ont changés, Nico, et les lois avec.

\- Je sais...Mais c'est...Pas encore toujours très accepté...

\- Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit dans cette pièce vous mettrait sur un bûcher, tu sais. Ces gens m'ont l'air ouvert d'esprit. Et s'ils essayent de te faire du mal, je les cogne d'accord ?

\- Pas la peine d'en arriver, là. Quelques personnes sont déjà au courant, Cecil, Lou... Et je te serais reconnaissant si ça pouvait rester comme ça.

\- Pas de problème, je respecte. T'inquiète.

\- Merci.

Il y eu un petit silence. Et Reyna le brisa quelques instants plus tard.

\- Mais ça va. Je l'aime bien. Il mérite d'être ton petit-ami.

\- Encore heureux ! Et quand bien même, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire !

\- J'aurais de toute façon émis mon droit de véto si ça avait été nécessaire.

Nico sourit à la plaisanterie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le décompte traditionnel se fit. Will fit signe à Nico de le rejoindre en dehors de la salle. Il ne se fit pas prier.

\- 5 ! 4 !

Will le prit pas la main et l'emmena dans le salon.

\- 3, fit Will en se calant sur les voix de ceux qui restaient encore dans la véranda.

\- 2, fit Nico.

\- 1, firent-ils ensemble. Bonne année !

Et ils s'embrassèrent alors que les cris de joie leur parvenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais ils n'atteignaient pas leur petit nuage.

* * *

 **Je dois vous le confesser, au début je voulais qu'ils fassent un break. Un vrai. Puis, plus j'écrivais les sombres passages de cette fanfiction, moins je pouvais m'y résoudre.** **J'ai même cru que Will et Nico allait débarquer chez moi et me frapper si je faisais ça... (réellement, j'en suis venue à sursauter aux bruits de pas dans mon immeuble).** **J'étais tellement mal que j'écraivais le plus vite possible pour arriver à ce chapitre LA. Et donc voilà ce que j'ai** **finalement** **décidé. Des hauts, des bas, dans un couple il y en a, et peu importe de quelle "nature" il soit. Le tout c'est de voir si on surmonte les épreuves ensemble, ou si on baisse les bras.**

 **Mais rassurez vous ! C'est encore loin d'être fini !**

 **Bises à vous tous, je vous aime ! Et n'hésitez pas à glisser une review pour m'exprimer votre opinion :D ! Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour les Beuglantes qui vous avez poussé pour le chapitre précédent ! :D C'était un réel plaisir de les recevoir ! JE VOUS AIME.**


	9. LEÇON 6 : JPO (Journées Portes Ouvertes)

**Un moment dans ce chapitre c'est grave de la fanfiction yaoï je vous préviens XD Mais il me fallait un truc pour caser une réplique que je voulais XD Donc désolée d'avance! Pour me faire pardonner voilà des _revenants_ ;)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

 **LEÇON 6 : JPO (Journées Portes Ouvertes)**

Les cours avaient finis par reprendre. Will avait promis plus de mille fois qu'il ferait des efforts. Nico lui avait toujours répondu que ce n'était pas grave que ses études passent avant lui. Bien qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

Will tentait effectivement de tenir sa promesse. Nico et lui s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois tous les deux. Malheureusement le temps d'une récrée était toujours trop court. Et le soir, en ayant les mêmes horaires que le blond, Cecil était TOUJOURS là dans la chambre en même temps qu'eux.

Et lorsque Will et Nico s'embrassaient, bien que même furtivement, en sa présence, Cecil détournait les yeux, blessé. Sa rupture avec Lou était encore à vif et il ne manquait pas de faire remarquer inconsciemment que les autres n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur si lui en était privé. Ce qui fait que, pour la santé de leur ami, d'un commun accord Will et Nico avaient rayé ces opportunités.

Il ne leur restait pas vraiment beaucoup d'options après un petit mois de cours.

Jusqu'à la nouvelle salvatrice.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, les journées Portes Ouvertes de l'établissement auront lieu à la fin de la semaine prochaine, annonça la professeur principale de Nico, Mme Love.

Son cœur avait tambouriné dans sa poitrine et il n'avait pas écouté la suite. Toutes les années précédentes, il n'y avait pas participé mais c'était l'occasion pour Will et lui de se retrouver seuls dans leur chambre pour la fin d'après-midi dont les cours étaient banalisés. Cecil n'avait aucune raison valable pour y participer et donc partirait forcément à midi le vendredi.

Nico fourragea dans sa trousse pour déverrouiller son portable et soumettre l'idée à Will. Mais le blond avait été plus rapide.

 _\- JPO ! On s'inscrit pour rester le vendredi soir et le samedi matin ?! ;) :-* -_

Nico sourit. Il tapa sa réponse le plus vite possible.

 _\- Je demande à mon Oncle, mais il devrait pas y avoir de problème ;) -_

 _\- Toi. Moi. Laissés dans une chambre sans surveillance...;):P -_

 _\- Sans l'œil jaloux de Cecil srtt ! -_

Nico était aux anges devant cette éventualité. De plus que son Oncle lui donna son accord plus tard dans la journée.

Le brun attendait cet instant avec tellement d'impatience qu'il alla même jusqu'à venir chercher Will devant sa salle de cours le fameux vendredi midi.

En le voyant Will lui fit un grand sourire auquel Nico répondit. Le blond s'apprêtait à venir à sa rencontre mais il fut stopper dans son élan. Quelqu'un au fond de la salle venait de l'interpeller. Nico eu juste le temps de voir un longue chevelure brune venir vers Will avant que la foule d'élèves ne se précipite hors de la salle et lui fasse perdre le contact visuel avec son petit-ami.

 _Qui était-ce ?_

Il se contorsionna en essayant de ne pas entrer dans la paranoïa directement.

Mais lorsque le dernier élève eu quitté la salle, ce fut la vision d'horreur pour lui.

Un brune pulpeuse, aux origines asiatiques incontestables, était en train d'embrasser son petit-ami. _**SON**_ petit-ami !

Nico aurait bien envoyé une gifle monumentale sur la joue de cette fille, avant de la découper en morceaux et de tourner les talons sur le champ. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il était incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette vision d'épouvante. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel ?!

Et soudain, Will lui apparut comme un dieu.

Il repoussa la jeune fille.

\- Drew ? Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire là ?

\- Ah ça. C'est...russe. Un autre façon de se dire bonjour ou au revoir si tu préfères.

\- Ouais, mais si ça te dérange pas, garde ça pour d'autres s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les pratiques russes. Sans parler du fait que je suis en couple et que ça pourrait créer des quiproquos assez...délicats. Tu comprends ?

Will était décidément très diplomate.

\- Tu es en couple ? Je vois, petit chat, fit Drew, légèrement déçue. A lundi dans ce cas.

Elle ne manqua cependant pas de lui déposer un autre baiser, sur la joue cette fois. Mais du point de vue de Nico c'était encore trop près du coin des lèvres.

Elle partit dans le couloir et quand elle eut tourné à l'angle, Nico explosa.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer _**ça**_?!

Will évita de croiser son regard et rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

\- Désolé. C'était Drew. Elle...Elle est comme ça. Très...tactile avec les gens.

\- Et ça lui arrive souvent ce genre de lubie ? Est-ce que je partage ta bouche avec d'autres personnes encore?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais non !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as as mentionné dans l'équation ? J'aurais pu définitivement te sauver la mise !

\- Premièrement parce-que je te rappelle que tu veux qu'on se la joue « discret » et deuxièmement, que les gens de ma classe sont définitivement fermés d'esprit, limite rétrogrades. Et la mettre au courant elle, c'est mettre au jus tout l'établissement, voire même les établissements voisins.

Nico serra les poings. Et sans prévenir Will l'embrassa.

\- Désolé. J'avais besoin d'un bain de bouche après ce qui vient de se passer là.

Nico écarquilla le yeux.

\- On y va ? fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

\- Hum... répondit Nico en se dirigeant vers l'internat.

\- Et fait pas la tête pour ça ! J'y suis pour rien moi !

Nico pila net et fit volte-face vers Will.

\- Elle t'a appelé « **petit chat** » ! D'où tu lui permet de t'appeler _**petit chat**_ ?!

\- Je lui ai rien permis du tout, mais c'est gentil ! C'est mignon ! C'est amical !

\- « _Amical »_?!

Nico lui tourna le dos et repartit d'un bon pas.

\- Quoi ? T'aime pas les surnoms mignons, _mon ange_ ?

Nico ne répondit pas au ton moqueur du blond.

\- Tu trouves que ça ne me va pas « petit chat », c'est ça ? continua Will, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Nico. Pas du tout. En plus les chinois mangent les chats.

Il allait franchir la porte qui leur faisait quitter le bâtiment pour la cour en direction de l'internat, quand Will l'attrapa par le poignet, l'attira à lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- T'as raison, continua Will. Petit chat ça ne me va pas.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant.

\- Je tiens plus du lion en ce qui me concerne.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sans prévenir, et lui mordilla l'oreille. Nico émit un petit cri étouffé de surprise mêlé...d'autre chose.

Au loin une porte claqua, les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

\- Allons au moins à l'internat continuer cette discussion, proposa Will.

\- Ouais.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Will entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Nico et ils filèrent dans le froid de l'hiver. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre en se jetant des regards impatients. Pas de Cecil dans la chambre ce soir...

Ils déboulèrent pour, à la place, trouver...

\- Pollux ?! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Et... ? ajouta Will.

Les deux garçons en face d'eux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, rougirent et baissèrent les yeux. Pollux prit la parole.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Dîtes rien au pion, d'accord ?! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez !

Nico et Will échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est moi ou j'ai une impression de déjà vu ? fit Will avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas possible, lui répondit Nico avec le même sourire.

Ils se retournèrent vers les deux garçons qu'ils avaient surprit en train de s'embrasser à l'instant.

\- Commençons par le commencement. C'est quoi ton nom ? introduisit Will à l'intention du quatrième garçon dans cette chambre.

Il était maigre, les cheveux châtains et bouclés, et l'air plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

\- Co...Connor.

\- Connor...Hé ! Mais tu es le petit frère de Travis ! s'exclama le blond.

Le garçon en face de lui eu l'air encore plus malade.

\- Vous...Vous connaissez mon frère ?

\- Ouep ! Un bon gars ! Et tu sais quoi Connor ?

Nico observait la scène sans rien dire en essayant de contenir ses rires. Ils formaient un assez infernal duo avec Will, à voir les têtes effrayés des deux garçons.

Connor secoua la tête, sur le point de s'évanouir, et Will poursuivit :

\- Je ne vais rien lui dire à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Les deux garçons ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement. Will reprit :

\- Je ne vais rien dire à personne, parce-que ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre, reste dans cette chambre, d'accord ? C'est la règle fondamentale si on veut bien s'entendre, ok ?

Les deux mômes opinèrent du chef.

\- Bien, maintenant, reprenons comme si de rien était.

Will revint vers Nico. Il cala les mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa passionnément sous les yeux interloqués des deux autres. Leurs mâchoires s'en décrochèrent.

Nico sentit les mains de Will descendre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas ici. Pas devant _eux_. Il attrapa les bras de Will et les éloigna de lui et mit fin au baiser.

\- Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a aucun soucis de notre côté, lâcha-t-il, à l'intention des deux gamins. Mais c'est pareil, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ne sors pas de la chambre.

Les deux tourtereaux hochèrent la tête, la bouche encore grande ouverte.

\- Mais c'est que vous...vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? fit Connor. Depuis combien de temps ?

Pollux lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Les deux grands avaient déjà été plus que cool de ne rien dire. Pas la peine d'inverser la vapeur et de tout foutre en l'air avec des questions indiscrètes.

\- Et bien...commença Will. Oui, nous sommes ensemble. Depuis...

\- Un an et demi, compléta Nico.

\- WOOOAAAh, firent en cœur les deux garçons.

\- Sinon, enchaîna Will. Vous restez pour les portes ouvertes ?

Pollux répondit :

\- Non, je venais juste faire ma valise et Connor m'attendait pour qu'on aille prendre le bus.

\- Et bien dans ce cas allez-y. Nous, on va manger. A plus les gars !

Will entraîna Nico par la main et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il lança un regard dans le couloir et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils _**l**_ 'ont déjà fait en un an et demi ? fit la voix étouffé de Connor. Ici ? Dans la chambre ?

\- Oh oui ! commenta Will à voix basse.

Nico rougit. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça. C'est le genre de truc qui doit rester intime pour être préservé.

\- Connor, c'est indiscret, fit remarquer Pollux. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

Effectivement, il ne voulait pas savoir. Ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre, reste dans la chambre, après tout.

 **\- S -**

Au retour du repas, Connor et Pollux avaient désertés. Ainsi, personne pour les déranger.

Will sourit.

\- J'aurais jamais cru qu'on n'y arriverait. Enfin ! Personne !

Will se débarrassa de son manteau, des ses chaussures et de son écharpe et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Nico l'imita dans un grand silence. Ce dernier le brisa après quelques instants.

\- Ça fait bizarre du coup, tu trouves pas ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'était bien partit toute à l'heure mais...

\- Ouais.

Will soupira.

\- Pour en revenir à Drew, tenta Nico dont le sujet le tourmentait toujours. Tu ressens quoi pour elle ?

Will sourit. Et se redressa.

\- T'es jaloux, hein ? Nan, nan. Ne répond pas. Je te connais.

Nico fit la moue.

\- Bon. C'est qui pour toi ?

\- Drew ? Beeen... Une fille de ma classe.

\- Et c'est tout ? Rien de plus ? T'es sûr ?!

\- Ben, elle est pas repoussante c'est sûr...

\- QUOI ?!

\- Du calme ! Je dis juste qu'elle est pas moche, faut le reconnaître. Mais même si elle coupait ses cheveux, décidait de devenir gothique, elle ne t'arriverait pas à la cheville. Et c'est même pas un mec.

\- Mais imagine, elle se fait opérer et tout, est-ce que...

\- Stop ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Elle ne ferait jamais ça de toute façon !

\- Mais imagine...

Will soupira.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que j'en ai strictement rien à faire !? Elle pourrait être un grillage, une usine à gaz ou un feu de camp qu'elle me ferait pas plus d'effet, compris ?

Will sentait que depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, Nico était plus enclin à trouver le moindre petit détail suspect. Bon...En même temps Drew y était allée un peu fort aussi.

CERTES, Will devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas dénuée de charme ( **il n'a jamais dit qu'il était 100% gay, ok ?! Pas de protestation ! Je vous entends d'ici !** ).

Mais elle ne serait jamais Nico.

Will se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du brun, derrière celui-ci. Il enserra sa taille dans ses bras et déposa quelques baisers au creux de son cou.

\- Tu boudes ? souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Humpf...

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il se décala sur le lit pour se retrouver assis en tailleur, face à Nico cette fois. Il fit un geste pour poser ses mains sur les siennes, en désespoir de cause mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Explique-moi. Je suis perdu là. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? implora Will.

Nico daigna relever les yeux vers lui. Un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder. Will se noya dans l'immensité sombre des prunelles de Nico. Nico, lui, dans l'infinité bleue de celles de Will, leurs cœurs battant.

Les mains de Will hésitaient à faire un pas de plus vers Nico. Elles trépignaient sur ses cuisses.

Mais Nico avança les siennes et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du blond, ce qui calma instantanément les tics nerveux de ce dernier.

Sans échanger un mot, il se redressa et vint se placer lentement à califourchon sur les cuisses de Will.

Il approcha doucement son visage de celui du blond, ses yeux oscillant entre ses iris et ses lèvres et il plaqua un baiser sur ses dernières. Will en fut soulagé et lui rendit son baiser précipitamment. Comme s'il savait que cet instant ne durerait pas. Sa respiration s'intensifiait en même temps que celle de Nico. Ce dernier sentit les mains du blond parcourir son dos, se poser fermement plus bas et venir le plaquer contre lui.

Nico ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Il lui mordilla la lèvre en guise de vengeance et passa ses mains sous son T-shirt.

\- C'est toi qui attend d'être pardonné alors c'est moi qui commande, murmura-t-il en poussant Will à s'allonger sur le dos.

Son corps suivit celui du blond qui souriait, une étincelle fourbe dans le regard.

Nico ne pu se retenir de l'embrasser. Encore et encore.

\- Alors, normalement, elle ne devrait pas être loin, fit une voix dans le couloir, étoffée par la porte.

Nico fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr...

\- A20. Ils nous ont bien dit que c'était celle-là, la chambre de Will et Nico cette année ?

Tout deux se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille.

\- Armoire ? fit Will à voix basse.

\- Pas le temps.

Nico lui lança son T-shirt et ils s'écartèrent d'un bond quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Coucou, les...

Leo ne finit pas sa phrase. Encore une fois.

\- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! On part à peine quelques mois et c'est déjà les hormones qui prennent le dessus ! J'en ai assez ! C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! La prochaine fois quelqu'un d'autre se dévoue pour ouvrir cette porte ! Et ne me dit pas que tu allais à la douche, Solace !

Will fini d'enfiler son T-shirt. Leo s'écarta pour laisser entrer Jason accompagné de Piper puis Percy.

Et Nico rougit de gêne malgré lui.

\- Oui oh ça va, hein ! T'es pas non plus du type exemplaire, Valdez ! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas emmené ta copine avec toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Alors ça ! ÇA ! ...c'est petit, répliqua Leo.

\- Leo, de quoi il parle ? demanda Percy qui se retrouvait dans les feux croisés.

\- De rien ! s'empressa de répondre le latino. Mais reprenons, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrain de faire des visites tous les deux, hein ?

\- En fait...commença Nico. On allait y aller. On était monté se changer. Et vous ? Qu'est- ce que vous faites dans NOTRE chambre ?

\- Une petite visite, répondit Jason. C'est les portes ouvertes après tout.

\- Dans tous les sens du termes, toussota le Latino.

Nico l'aurait frappé. Avec grand plaisir. Il préféra ruminer sa vengeance encore un peu. Elle allait être terrible.

\- Comment se passent vos études les garçons ? demanda gentiment Piper, pour changer de conversation (Nico avait remarqué le coup de coude qu'elle avait donné à Leo, il la vénérait mentalement)

\- Oh...Bien. Je crois, fit Will. Mais j'ai encore du mal à trouver le rythme de la S.

\- Ouais, je sais ce que c'est, lança Jason. Mais t'inquiète, si tu t'accroches, t'y arriveras !

\- Caly est là ! s'écria Leo en regardant son portable. Je vais la chercher au portail !

Et il parti en trombe.

\- On descend aussi ! lui lança Percy. Vous venez ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Will et Nico.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

Les anciens étaient restés une grande partie de l'après-midi. Leo s'était empressé de faire visiter l'établissement à Calypso, ce qui fait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vu au final. Quand à Percy, Jason et Piper, ils avaient pris des nouvelles de Will et Nico, les avaient encouragés pour la suite puis étaient partit saluer leurs anciens profs.

Alors les deux garçons avaient fait ce qu'il devaient faire...

Faire visiter l'établissement ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ! Bande de macaques lunaires !

Le soir, par contre, ils étaient les premiers de retour dans leur chambre...


	10. LEÇON 7 : Confessions

**Merci pour toute vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! Bisous ! :*  
**

* * *

 **LEÇON 7 : Confessions**

Depuis quelques semaines déjà un parfum insoutenable de rose, de cœur à la vanille et de sentimentalisme exécrable flottait dans l'air.

La Saint-Valentin c'est pour les nuls.

Si vous voulez vraiment faire plaisir à votre moitié, vous avez 364 autres jours par an qui n'ont pas besoin de prétexte, eux.

La fin de l'heure de grec sonna.

\- Suis-moi, fit Will, avec un grand sourire.

Nico savait très bien où il voulait en venir.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Quoi ?

Il n'avait jamais prétendu ne pas être un nul. Et puis c'est juste pour le symbolisme de la date, d'abord.

Will et lui prirent un bus pour le centre de la ville. Ils s'installèrent au font pour être tranquilles. Ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils étaient bien, là. Au chaud. Et tous les deux.

Will enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Nico. Si le blond ne l'avait pas fait, Nico s'en serait chargé. Ils étaient loin du bahut à présent.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues, se moquant des vitrines qui affichaient un bambin en couche-culotte, muni d'un carquois, d'un arc et d'une paire d'ailes.

\- Non mais t'imagine ! rigolait Nico. T'es un dieu puissant qui s'occupe du bonheur et du malheur du tous et tu vois _**ça**_! Il y a de quoi tous les atomiser ! Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait !

\- J'aurais fait la même chose... Ou si ça se trouve, il a réellement cette forme et on se moque de lui. Ça va nous retomber dessus... Arrêtons le sujet.

\- Ouais ça vaudrait mieux, t'as raison...Où on va ? continua Nico.

\- Tu verras, fit Will avec un grand sourire.

Il tournèrent à l'angle de plusieurs rues quand Nico aperçut un enseigne familière.

Il sourit.

\- Je savais pas qu'il y avait un Mess Café, ici.

\- Il y en a par-tout ! Ça pullule !... Tu prendras quoi ?

\- Un chocolat chaud je pense. Blanc.

Will passa la porte le premier et un serveur vint les placer. Le Café était plein à cette heure.

\- Deux chocolats chauds. Un blanc et un noir pour moi, s'il vous plaît, fit Will.

Le serveur hocha la tête et partit.

Nico observa les couples autour de lui en attendant la commande. Ils avaient tous l'air dans des bulles, à part. Le brun nota qu'ils étaient le seul couple gay de ce café. On a beau dire, ça fait toujours quelque chose.

\- Hé. C'est pas Lou qui vient d'entrer ? fit Will en fixant un point derrière Nico.

Celui-ci se retourna.

\- Si on dirait. Elle est avec...

Nico fronça les sourcils.

\- Theo, compléta Will.

Nico se retourna vers le blond.

\- Cecil est au courant tu crois ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

Will sourit. Mais pas à l'intention de Nico.

\- Elle nous a vu.

Le brun se retourna donc et fit un petit signe à Lou, histoire de l'encourager.

Celle-ci parut gênée de se trouver dans le même endroit qu'eux. Elle jeta un œil à Theo et le suivit.

\- Bon, laissons-les, fit Will.

Et Nico leur tourna le dos pour faire face à Will de nouveau.

Le serveur revint avec leurs consommations à cet instant.

\- Ils ont réellement fait un cœur avec un coulis de chocolat dans la chantilly ? râla Nico quand le type fut repartit.

\- Tu savais qu'on n'y échapperait pas, mais t'as quand même accepté, nota Will en engouffrant une cuillerée de ladite chantilly. En plus, elle est très bonne.

Nico devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison.

Will soupira.

Le cœur de Nico tambourina.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le faisait soupirer dans un moment pareil ?!

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ecoute...fit Will en posant sa cuillère.

C'est pas bon. C'est pas bon ! Une boule familière se logea dans son estomac. Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?!

\- Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour te dire ça.

\- Mais quoi ?! s'impatienta Nico.

\- Est-ce que...

Le cœur de Nico battait la chamade.

\- Mais quoi à la fin ?!

\- Faut que je te le dise.

Will respira un bon coup alors que Nico angoissait en face de lui.

\- Pour le bal d'hiver...Non, c'est pas le moment pour ça...Désolé.

\- Ah non ! T'en as trop dit ou pas assez ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Le couple à côté leur lança un regard perplexe. Mais Nico les ignora.

Will soupira.

\- Drew...lâcha-t-il en fixant la table.

Le cœur de Nico se blond reprit.

\- Je ne l'ai pas invitée. C'est elle qui m'a invité. Et c'est Cecil qui à accepté pour moi, en bon hétéro qui vit sa vie par procuration qu'il est, ronchonna Will. Quand le thème à changé j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir m'en débarrasser ! Mais elle a fait celle qui ne comprenait pas et elle m'a retrouvée le soir de bal et elle ne m'a pas lâchée ! Vraiment ! J'ai tout essayer ! Je te jure ! Mais il y a pas que ça...

Nico écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quand j'ai pu l'abandonner et te retrouver pour t'expliquer, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Tu semblais si... en colère contre moi. J'ai rien pu dire. Après ça, j'ai tout envisagé...Ça me fait peur de l'énoncer à voix haute mais il faut que tu le saches. Je m'en voulais de te faire souffrir depuis des mois ! Je voyais bien que je m'éloignait pour mes études et comme je ne voyais pas combien de temps ça durerait ni comment faire autrement alors je me suis mis en tête de... de te quitter pour t'épargner ça.

Will gardait les yeux rivés sur sa table. Le brun ne disait rien.

\- Dis quelque chose, l'implora Will, en lui lançant des petits regards.

\- Est-ce que ça t'as passé, cette idée débile ? cracha Nico.

Une part de lui exprimait son stress, une autre la peur, et ça sortait sous forme de colère.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Will, le regard implorant. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas te quitter. Parce-que je t'aime.

Nico se leva d'un coup, se pencha par dessus le table, empoigna le blond par le col et plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors t'es pardonné, fit Nico en se rasseyant.

Il vit du coin de l'œil la femme du couple sourire alors que le visage de Will s'illuminait.

\- T'as d'autres trucs dans le genre ? C'est le moment là, lâcha le brun.

\- Non non c'est tout, lui assura Will. J'ai assez plombé l'ambiance, comme ça. Désolé. Mais je me sentait coupable. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec toi en face de moi tant que tu ne savais pas ça. Maintenant, c'est bon.

Will lui adressa un grand sourire et attrapa sa main par-dessus la table.

\- Et après tu me fais croire que c'est mon cerveau qui psychote. T'es tordu comme type !

\- C'est toi qui à insister pour me montrer la série _Hannibal_ l'année dernière...

Nico sourit à son tour. Enfin.

\- Mais c'est que j'aurais une mauvaise influence sur _Monsieur_.

Nico tressaillit malgré lui, s'attendant à voir surgir le fantôme de la dernière fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire.

Mais non. Rien.

Nico soupira. Les choses étaient décidément revenues dans l'ordre.

\- Ils s'embrassent, lâcha Will comme pour changer de sujet.

\- Quoi ? fit Nico en faisant un demi-tour sur sa chaise. Euh...Laissons-les, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant une position normale, gêné.

Will et lui passèrent une fin d'après-midi très agréable. Ce rendez-vous leur avait permis de se retrouver et de rattraper le temps perdu depuis le début de l'année.

\- Vous payez séparément ? fit le serveur.

\- C'est moi qui paye ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- T'as payé l'année dernière ! fit Nico. A moi !

\- Mais c'est moi qui ai proposé le rendez-vous et c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici !

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Ils n'avaient pas changés au final.

\- On paye séparément, lâchèrent-ils ensemble.

Le serveur leva les yeux au ciel.

La nuit était tombée quand ils quittèrent le Mess Café. Les réverbèrent étaient allumés dans les rues et il neigeait un peu. Un vrai petit moment de paix.

Will embrassa Nico à peine furent-ils sortis du café.

\- Ça m'avait manqué.

\- A moi aussi.

Il attrapa sa main et tous les deux repartirent vers l'arrêt de bus pour retourner au lycée.

En arrivant dans leur chambre, leurs sourires paisibles et heureux s'effacèrent en voyant Cecil, amorphe sur son lit.

\- Ça aurait fait un an...soupira-t-il.

Will et Nico se sentirent mal. D'un commun accord muet, ils décidèrent de taire ce qu'il avait vu au café. Après tout, c'était à Lou de lui en parler...ou non. C'était son histoire.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	11. LEÇON 8 : Si je t'attrape…

**Donc, premièrement merci pour vos reviews ! :D et deuxièmement, la Saint-Valentin c'était hier (et dans le chapitre précédent aussi) alors on va dire que c'est mon cadeau pour vous tous, parce-que je vous aime ! :D Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de glisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Comme d'habitude ;)  
**

* * *

 **LEÇON 8 : Si je t'attrape...**

Au retour des vacances d'hiver, Nico était arrivé le premier comme toujours. Il avait attendu un peu avec sa sœur dans le froid. Et lorsque le blond avait enfin passé le portail, le cœur de Nico avait dérapé. Ça faisait longtemps.

Nico s'était levé et marchait vers lui. Le blond releva la tête, l'aperçut, et Nico le vit sourire dans son écharpe.

\- Coucou ! lança joyeusement le blond.

Il lâcha sa valise et serra Nico dans ses bras. Le brun rougit violemment sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, gêné.

\- Will ! Lâche moi tout de suite ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?!

\- Tu m'as manqué, répondit le blond en s'écartant de lui avec un sourire rayonnant.

Nico écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…tu as dis ?! fit Nico complètement désorienté.

Le blond avait son écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez mais Nico voyait son sourire a ses yeux qui se plissaient. Bleus...pétillants...fascinants...

Will se pencha lentement à son oreille.

\- Tu. M'as. Manqué, murmura-t-il.

Nico ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était plus fort que lui.

\- Toi...Toi aussi.

\- Moi aussi **quoi**? fit Will avec un sourire taquin.

Nico le fusilla du regard.

\- T'as très bien compris.

Will lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Hé ! protesta Nico.

\- Je savais que tu allais râler ! lui lança Will en rigolant tout en s'éloignant vers la bagagerie.

Nico se précipita à sa suite. Il attrapa sa main gantée dans la sienne et noua leurs doigts.

\- Je suis vraiment si prévisible que ça ?

Will sourit.

\- Quoi ?! fit Nico.

\- Ça se discute, fit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Ouais. Mais t'as l'air si sûr de toi. Alors, vas-y. Prouve-moi que j'ai tord.

Le blond le fixa droit dans les yeux et ajouta :

\- Surprends-moi.

Will lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Nico en resta sans voix.

La cloche du début des cours sonna, ramenant Nico à la surface.

\- Faut que je te laisse, j'dois y aller, fit-il.

\- Hum...ok, fit Will en fronçant les sourcils. A ce soir alors !

Nico lui adressa un rapide sourire et fila en cours de français. C'est en montant les étages pour rattraper sa classe qu'il eut une idée splendide. Un sourire perfide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 **\- S -**

C'était le mercredi de la semaine d'après que Nico avait décidé de **surprendre** Will, comme celui-ci l'avait suggéré. Le blond avait sûrement oublié depuis. Ouais, et il avait un plan par-fait pour ça.

Le blond et lui avaient déjeuné ensemble, avec Lou et Cecil pas loin. La tension dans l'air entre les deux était palpable mais Will s'occupait de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Et toi Lou, fous afez fait quoi che matin en cours ? demanda-t-il, des haricots verts plein la bouche.

\- On a eu maths, latin et histoire-géo. Rien de très extraordinaire. Mais j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire pour l'art appliqué.

\- Des devoirs ? fit Cecil, d'un ton moqueur. En art ?

Lou afficha une mine stupéfaite. La seconde qui suivit, son plateau et tout son contenant entrait en collision avec la tête de Cecil. Et une tornade rousse quittait la table.

Will et Nico restèrent sous le choc un petit moment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! s'exclama Cecil en enlevant un haricot vert de ses cheveux.

Will réfléchit à la question.

\- Alors, ça peut avoir une origine hormonale...mais je pencherai plus pour une origine sentimentale...ou...

\- Et Doc ! En langage normal ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Soit elle a ses règles...mais je pense plutôt qu'elle a ses règles et...QUE TU L'AS VÉXÉ ! NON MAIS TU PENSAIS A QUOI EN DISANT ÇA, CECIL !?

\- Mais... ! J'ai rien dit !

\- « Des devoirs ? En art ? », récita Nico. Nan mais pourquoi tu lui as dit un truc aussi méchant !

\- Mais c'était pas méchant ! protesta Cecil. C'est juste que du découpage-collage c'est pas vraiment des devoirs...Je rigole pas, c'est vraiment ce qu'elle fait en ce moment !

\- Toutes les filières ont des devoirs, pas forcément dans le sens que tu l'entends, _Monsieur le S_. Tu n'es pas la référence universelle ! Tu le prendrais comment, toi , si Lou te disait que ce que tu fais c'est juste que du grattage de papier ? Que tout ce que tu étudies ne sert strictement à rien ?! continua Nico.

\- Roooh, ça va ! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

\- Vraiment ? s'entendre dire ça de la part de son **ex** -petit-ami, ça fait mal tu sais... lui fit remarquer Will en insistant sur le « ex » comme pour le faire culpabiliser – ce qui sembla marcher. Maintenant, vas t'excuser.

\- Quoi ?! Nan... ! Jamais ! Je vais me prendre un coup...

Nico fit les gros yeux et vint appuyer les propos de son petit-ami.

\- Vas. T'excuser. Cecil... Tout de suite.

Le concerné ne se le fit pas dire trois fois.

\- Sortilège de l'Imperium ? Bien joué, Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui lança Will avec un sourire avant de quitter la table précipitamment, son plateau dans les mains.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna Nico. Tu m'as appelé _comment_?...Solace ?! Solace, reviens ici !

Mais le blond avait déjà prit la fuite vers l'internat. Nico prit son plateau et partit en courant sur ses traces en continuant de l'apostropher dans la cour.

\- EST-CE-QUE TU INSINUES QUE JE RESSEMBLE A _**VOLDEMORT**_ !? HEY ! REPOND BLONDINETTE !

Will grimpa les escaliers de l'internat quatre à quatre en riant, Nico sur ses talons.

\- TU TROUVES QUE J'AI UNE TÊTE REPTILIENNE PEUT-ÊTRE ?! rugi Nico en arrivant dans le couloir de son étage.

Il vit Will entrer dans la chambre à ce moment là et lui faire un de ses plus beau sourire avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Nico tambourina à la porte comme un témoin de Jéhovah.

\- Hé ! fit un type en passant la tête par la porte d'une des chambres d'à-côté. Tu peux pas faire ton raffut ailleurs ?!

\- Je fais ça pour pourvoir rentrer dans ma chambre !

\- Et bah trouve aut' chose !

Le type retourna dans sa chambre.

 _Autre chose._

Nico sentit une idée florissante germer dans son esprit et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il allait se venger et surprendre Will. D'une pierre deux coups...

 **\- - S - -**

Will n'entendait plus Nico. Il n'était pas inquiet, il le savait pas loin. Il rassembla ses affaires de douche, sa serviette et un caleçon propre.

Il entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'extérieur.

Rien.

Il avança en mode furtif et se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là encore il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Personne.

Par prudence, il jeta un œil sous les cabines. Pas de pieds donc pas de Nico. Si pas de Nico, alors il pouvait prendre une douche avant que celui-ci ne sortent de sa cachette et le trouve.

Il lança sa serviette sur la porte de la douche, son boxer à côté et entra.

Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude sans pour autant oublier qu'un Nico furibond traînait pas loin. Will s'attendait à tout de sa part, à n'importe quoi et à n'importe quel moment.

Sa douche fut donc rapide. Mais pas assez apparemment. Sa serviette de bain et son boxer propre avaient eu le temps de disparaître.

\- Oh le petit... !

Will sortit en trombe, avec seulement ses mains pour couvrir son corps.

\- Le petit quoi ? fit une voix à sa droite.

Nico. Sa serviette et son boxer sur une épaule. Les mains dans le dos.

\- Nan parce-qu'après « face-de-serpent »... continua celui-ci... Alors ? Je t'écoute. Le petit quoi ?

\- Le petit...chapardeur ? tenta Will en fixant d'un œil inquiet son petit-copain.

Will n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver quoique ce soit.

\- Perduuuuu ! lança Nico avec un sourire, accompagné d'un bol d'eau froide.

Le froid cueillit Will jusqu'à l'intérieur des os. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, incapable de se réchauffer.

\- Aaaaah ! Mais c'est glacé !

\- Ça t'a **surpris**? fit Nico avec un sourire perfide.

Will releva lentement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que... OOoooh ! Toi ! fit le blond en le pointant du doigt, le regard noir, ayant parfaitement compris l'allusion.

Nico détala à grande enjambées dans le couloir, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et un Will entièrement nu sur ses talons.

\- Au fait, lança Nico mort de rire par dessus son épaule. On dirait un pénis. Mais en plus petit.

\- Quoi ?! Viens voir un peu par là toi !

Will glissa plusieurs fois sur le sol et manqua plusieurs fois de s'étaler comme un crêpe.

Dans sa course, Nico arriva vite au bout d'une des ailes de l'étage en cul de sac. Il fit volte-face vers Will. Celui-ci s'avançait vers lui, une main en avant pour tenter de l'attraper, l'autre servant à garder un peu de décence dans ces couloirs d'internat.

\- Allez, lâcha Nico. Tu me fais pitié.

Il lui lança son boxer et profita de cet instant de diversion pour repartir dans l'autre sens et rentrer dans la chambre. Will l'enfila même s'il ne s'était pas séché et, plus à l'aise, reprit sa course. Il déboula dans la chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

\- Alors toi ! Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Will lui même hésitait à être vraiment fâché ou à en rire. Nico lui fit un grand sourire. Will s'avança vers lui, désormais plus à l'aise avec ses deux mains de libre. Nico plongea sous un lit et Will l'attrapa par la cheville. Le brun se débattit sauvagement. Will ne mit pas longtemps à le sortir de là et à le soulever. Celui-ci gesticulait farouchement dans ses bras, mais aucuns d'eux n'avait encore assez de force pour réellement se résister. Les éclats de rire et les courses-poursuites avaient sapé pas mal de leur énergie. Will parvint sans peine à jeter Nico sur son lit. Et à le voir comme ça...

Will s'approcha de lui et attrapa ses poignets. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui, puis secoua ses cheveux au-dessus de lui, arrosant la chambre au passage.

\- Baaah ! fit Nico, incapable de se protéger le visage des éclaboussures. Arrête ! T'es tout mouillé !

\- La faute à qui ? fit Will en relâchant ses poignets.

Nico s'empressa d'essuyer sa figure. Will serra sa taille entre ses cuisses et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux. Et il l'embrassa. On ne pouvait pas faire un baiser plus mouillé que ça. Au sens propre comme au sens sale.

Nico passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond provoquant un frisson incontrôlé le long de son échine. Mais en fait...

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? fit Will en rouvrant brutalement les yeux et en prenant de la distance par rapport à Nico.

\- Je te sèche les cheveux, répondit Nico en tendant le bras, la serviette à rayure de Will dans la main. Ça me goutte dans le cou, c'est insupportable.

Will rit.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Will ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant cet instant. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas été aussi...complices ? Le dernier épisode dans cette salle de bain, trois semaines après la rentrée sûrement...

\- En fait, commença Nico, ça me rappelle quand on travaillait l'histoire de l'art.

\- Ah bon ? fit Will en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça ?

\- C'était la première fois, un mercredi après-midi, raconta Nico comme si c'était hier en continuant de lui sécher les cheveux distraitement. Tu revenais de ton entraînement de basket et t'avais pris ta douche. Tes cheveux me gouttaient dans mon cou et ça me...gadhdkc ! Tu peux pas savoir comment je me suis retenu pour ne pas m'énerver contre toi à ce moment là !

Nico grimaça au souvenir désagréable. Will quand à lui, fit un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants.

Il se pencha de nouveau et embrassa Nico.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi... lâcha Will, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Que...Qu'est-ce que...quoi ?! fit Nico, figé dans son geste de séchage capillaire, les yeux écarquillés.

Will rougit. En fait, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça à voix haute...

D'habitude, il disait ça exprès pour déstabiliser Nico. Mais là... Même si ça avait marché, c'était différent.

Will parut visiblement gêné. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé dans une situation comme ça. Peut-être était-ce parce-qu'il avait l'impression de devoir tout recommencer avec Nico ? De tout reprendre depuis le début ?

Et ma foi c'était plutôt un bon début.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Will.

Nico en laissa tomber la serviette. Il se redressa d'un bon et attira le visage de Will vers le sien. Il l'embrassa avec une audace qu'il n'avait jamais manifester auparavant.


	12. COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 3 : Tout ce que…

Tout d'abord : **Merci pour toutes vos reviews !** On a dépassé le nombre de celles de ma première fanfic, whaou ! Et avec moitié moins de mots et moitié moins de chapitres ! XD **Continuez comme ça :D Vous me remplissez de joie !**

 **Je reponds ici a BagheeraLou, Jasen et Guest :** d'abord merci à vous ! Vous m'encouragez à continuer ! (et les aventures de Will et Nico ne sont pas prêtes de finir ! il y a encore un tome 4 à venir ! :D)

 **Jasen :** je préfère te prévenir que le yaoi à écrire n'est pas vraiment pour moi, désolée. Pas que je sois prude d'esprt (loin de là !), mais j'estimeque ce qui se passe dans l'intimité doir=t rester entre les personnes concernées pour être préservé :) Et puis ça laisse place à l'imagination débordante de chacun XD !

 **Guest :** peut-être bien que c'est une pulsion refoulée envers les blonds tu as raison XD

 **A bientôt à tous ! Et encore merci pour la joie que vous me procurez ! Je vous aime !**

 **Mais je n'ai qu'un chapitre bonus pour vous cette fois... Mais pour ceux qui voulait voir un peu plus Lou, vous voilà servit ! :D**

* * *

 **COURS DE RATTRAPAGE 3 : Tout ce que vous voulez savoir**

Il faisait gris en ce mois de décembre. Les vacances avaient a peine commencé et Lou sentait l'énergie d'une limace sous anesthésie déferler en elle. Affalée sur sa chaise de bureau, en peignoir de chambre, pyjama et tasse de thé à la main, elle fixait la rue déserte.

Elle avait des devoirs. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ses devoirs. Mais c'était pas le moment. C'était jamais le moment d'ailleurs. Mais là encore plus que n'importe quand.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de plus important avant.

Elle soupira le cœur lourd.

Cecil.

Il fallait oublier Cecil.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux indépendamment de sa volonté.

Elle se gronda mentalement et se gifla.

\- Pense à autre chose ! se dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle bu une gorgée de thé.

Mais la recracha aussitôt dans sa tasse. Dégueu. Il était froid.

Elle soupira et se leva à contre-cœur. Avec difficulté tout de même. Le mollusque qu'elle était devenue en quelques jours devait retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

Elle descendit à la cuisine avec autant de grâce qu'un concombre de mer et autant d'agilité qu'une grand-mère, en grimaçant à cause de ses muscles endoloris.

Elle se concentra afin de fixer la tasse qui tournait dans le micro-ondes et ne pas penser à... enfin vous-savez-qui, quoi.

Le _ding_ la fit sursauter. Elle attrapa sa tasse qui lui réchauffa instantanément les mains. Et, sur le seuil de la porte, se figea. Elle retourna sur ses pas, quitta son peignoir de chambre et l'enfourna dans le micro-ondes.

La chaleur qu'il dégageait en le sortant lui rappelait celle des serviettes chaudes dans les restaurants asiatiques. Elle s'enveloppa dedans. C'était agréable. La chaleur qui lui manquait au final...

Elle alla se poser sur le canapé devant la télé. Elle ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude. Mais elle devait reconnaître que ça vidait l'esprit.

Il était environ 15h quand elle s'endormit devant.

C'est son père qui la réveilla quand il rentra de son travail.

\- Louche ? Ça va ? fit-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Hum...En fait, nan. J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Elle attrapa le cou de son père et l'attira à elle. Celui-ci paru d'abord surpris mais passa finalement ses bras autour de sa fille dans un geste de réconfort paternel.

Il plia les genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Ça peut paraître difficile à croire mais ça passera. Ça passe toujours... Change-toi les idées. Et n'attend pas le premier de l'an pour voir du monde. J'ai entendu dire que le fils des voisins était rentré aussi pour les vacances. Tu peux peut-être aller le voir demain ?

\- Hum...Je verrais.

Elle desserra son étreinte et son père lui sourit. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Ce soir c'est lasagnes, ma puce.

Elle émit un demi-sourire. Le premier depuis bien longtemps...

 **\- S -**

Le lendemain, en voyant le fils des voisins rentrer dans la maison avec le courrier de ses parents elle ne réfléchit pas plus et fila sonner à leur porte. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Mais s'il n'était pas dispo ?

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, trouvant son idée intrusive et débile quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Theo.

\- Couc... ! Ça va ?! fit-il inquiet en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle savait qu'elle était en pyjama. Mais elle s'en fichait.

\- T'es dispo pour une partie ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

\- C'est grave ? s'enquit-il.

\- Rupture.

\- Ah.

Il eut la décence de ne pas poser plus de question. Lou l'en remercia mentalement.

Et de fil en aiguille, elle avait passé presque toutes ses journées de vacances chez lui. Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'elle s'était laissée inviter à la Saint-Valentin deux mois plus tard.

Il l'avait amené dans un café en ville – Nico et Will était là aussi et Lou était gênée qu'ils la voient en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Cecil.

Elle s'était même laissé embrassé cette journée là. Une part d'elle avait envie de retrouver les bras tendre d'un garçon gentil et une autre part combattait cette idée. Elle n'avait pas envie que le schéma se répète. Mais embrasser Theo ce n'était pas comme embrasser Cecil.

Il semble que ce soit elle qui ait mis fin à ce baiser.

S'en est suivit un long silence. Que Theo avait fini par rompre.

\- Est-ce-que... Est-ce-que toi aussi tu...tu as trouvé ça...bizarre ?

Lou soupira de soulagement.

\- Ouais, grave ! J'osais pas le dire mais, ouais !

\- Bon, on a vu que ça marchait pas, on est sûr de nous, on en reste là.

\- Ouais. Amis ?

\- Amis.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils avaient reprit leur relation comme avant. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple avec Cecil...

Elle se promit qu'à la rentrée des vacances de février, elle irait lui parler. Elle prendrait les devants, comme une fille mature, responsable, avec la tête froide.

Mais plus cette fameuse rentrée approchait, plus son mental d'acier se liquéfiait. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi forte qu'à une période. Elle prenait tout les soirs la même résolution pour le lendemain, mais dès qu'elle l'apercevait, ça lui faisait trop mal de devoir l'approcher. Leur dernière conversation revenait marteler son cerveau.

Alors elle faisait comme lui. Elle l'ignorait.

 **\- S -**

Puis il y avait eu la fois où Cecil avait dépassé les bornes. Lou ignorait par quel tour de magie son plateau avait volé dans sa figure. Elle avait quitté la table en colère, et arrivée dehors... elle avait rigolé. C'était si bon d'avoir fait ça ! Elle avait agit sur un coup de tête mais c'était jouissif ! Elle avait ensuite filé et Cecil ne s'était même pas excusé.

 **\- S -**

Plus tard dans l'année, vers le mois de mars, Lou s'était rapprochée de Rachel. Cette dernière l'avait invitée à un vernissage avec les gens de sa classe. Quand elle était avec des artistes, c'était le seul moment où elle oubliait un peu Cecil. Le reste du temps elle y pensait, et quand elle le voyait, elle prenait comme un coup dans le ventre. Oui, ça restait aussi douloureux que ça.

Alors qu'elle vidait une énième coupe de champagne, elle vit un peu plus loin, un garçon assez costaud rejoindre Rachel. Lou savait qui il était. Il n'était pas de leur section, c'était un S – pas de la classe de Will cependant – mais il avait la même mentalité qu'eux tous alors il était accepté. Le garçon prit Rachel dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il avait beau être assez imposant et un peu bourru, il ne semblait pas qu'il allait casser la fluette Rachel en deux entre ses bras. Au contraire. Il avait l'air d'y faire tellement attention, comme s'il tenait une poupée de verre. Lou en eu le cœur lourd. Elle détourna les yeux.

Elle sortit dehors prendre un peu l'air et se rafraîchir les idées. Reyna revint la hanter. Elle la chassa. Theo prit sa place, elle le balaya. Et Cecil refit surface. Elle se revit dans ses bras, au chaud.

Les larmes humidifièrent ses yeux et coulèrent d'elles-même sur ses joues.

Elle sortit son portable et parcouru les contacts, n'ayant qu'à demi-conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- _Hum...ouiii ?_ fit un voix un peu ensommeillée.

\- Je suis désolée, sanglota Lou à l'autre bout du fil. Cecil, je...

Une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge l'empêchait de continuer.

- _Lou ?_! s'étonna le garçon qui avait dû décrocher machinalement.

\- Je suis désolée... Je voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas qu'on en vienne à se détester. Je suis désolée.

\- _Lou, où es-tu ?!_ s'enquit Cecil, visiblement inquiet. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

\- Rien tout va bien.

\- _Lou tu me jures que tu n'es pas en train de faire un connerie !?_

\- Mais oui ! Je suis à un vernissage avec des potes d'art, tout va bien ! Désolée de t'avoir dérangé si tard. Je n'ai pas fait exprès... Enfin, j'ai agit sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Désolée. Je racro...

 _\- Attend._

Le cœur de Lou rata un battement.

\- _On devrait parler tu ne crois pas ?_

La rouquine ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Ça fait un moment que je me dit la même chose.

\- _Demain ?_

\- Demain. Bonne nuit, Cecil.

\- _Toi aussi Loulo...Lou_ , se reprit-il.

Elle raccrocha et resta encore un petit moment à fixer l'écran de son portable. Ça semblait tenir du rêve.

Le lendemain, Cecil avait rappelé. Et ils avaient discuté, longuement. Ils s'étaient excusés des milliers de fois. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face le lundi matin suivant, malgré un léger malaise, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement allégée.

Will et Nico ni comprenait rien d'ailleurs.

\- Mais...commença Will.

\- Comment ? fit Nico.

\- On a discuté, répondit Cecil.

\- Ça n'est pas toujours mauvais de rappeler son ex quand on a un peu d'alcool dans le sang, compléta la jeune fille en rigolant.

\- On reprend comme avant, firent les ex-tourtereaux en chœur.


	13. LEÇON 9 : Meeting Naomi

**Tout d'abord, encore merciiiiii pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **Laikhpe : ** Merci ! merci à toi d'avoir rejoint notre secte XD Je suis touchée que tu ais sacrifié ta soirée voire ta nuit pour lire mes fanfics XD Il fallait pas #*o*#

 **Jasen** **:** Merci ! :D

Tant mieux alors ! Tu m'en vois soulagée !

Ah vraiment ?^^ Ravie alors :D ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas mettre de BO sur les fanfictions...

 **Sinon, j'ai pensé à vous tous : j'ai vu un type blond avec un blouson d'aviateur et un jean noir et j'ai pensé : "Will a enfilé les vêtement de Nico!" XD Voilà !**

 **Et puis désolée d'avoir un léger retard sur l'horaire ! Une séries d'imprévus m'ont empêchée de poster le chapitre à l'heure prévue. Mais c'est la première chose que j'ai faite en rentrant chez moi ! Donc je nourris la bête : voici la suite sans plus attendre ! Et c'est au poil !**

* * *

 **LEÇON 9 : Meeting Naomi**

Après ça, les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent à grand pas. Cette année passait décidément trop vite.

\- Dis, fit Will dans la cabine de douche voisine.

\- Hum ? répondit Nico en en coupant l'eau pour mieux entendre.

Il avait fini de toute façon.

\- Ça te dis de venir passer quelques jours chez moi à la fin des vacances ? proposa le blond.

\- Pardon ? fit spontanément Nico, en s'arrêtant dans son geste de se sécher, complètement hébété.

Will coupa l'eau à son tour.

\- Venir chez moi, répéta Will. Chez ma mère. A la fin des vacances.

Nico avait bien entendu donc.

\- Euh... Oui...Oui pourquoi pas oui, répondit le brun en enfilant son boxer. Mais...

Il sortit de la cabine de douche, les sourcils froncés et retrouva Will qui l'attendait lui aussi en sous-vêtement. Il poursuivit.

\- Ta mère est... au courant ? Tu lui a parler de...de **nous**? fit-il se désignant ainsi que Will.

\- Bah ouais ! fit le blond.

Will vit la panique sur le visage de son petit-ami. Il vint à sa rescousse.

\- Mais t'inquiète ! Elle est ok avec ça !

Ils prirent le chemin de leur chambre. Cecil était là, mais maintenant l'histoire avec Lou ne l'affectait plus autant qu'à une période. Will et Nico pouvaient parler et agir librement donc. De toute façon le garçon avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

\- Donc t'es d'accord pour venir ? redemanda Will, histoire de vérifier. Rencontrer ma mère, tout ça...

\- Je... Je vais demander à mon Oncle mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires de douche et finirent de s'habiller en silence. Nico reprit cependant, un peu inquiet :

\- Elle a réagit comment ta mère quand tu lui as dit ?

\- Bah bien. En fait, je crois qu'elle s'en doutait alors ça lui a permit de l'accepter petit à petit. Tu sais je lui parlais de toi avant que ça devienne, disons, « officiel ». Je ne lui ai pas tout balancé à la figure. J'y suis allé par étape. Progressivement. T'as rien dit à ta famille, toi ?

\- Hum nan. A part Hazel, nan. Mon Oncle ne sait rien je pense.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas mentionner une fois lors d'un repas ?!

\- Euh...

\- Sympa. Ça fait plus d'un an et demi et tu ne m'as même pas présenté, au moins comme un ami, à ton oncle.

\- En y réfléchissant, peut-être que si. L'hôpital en troisième, le premier de l'an chez toi, le bungalow cet été... Si, mon Oncle voit forcément qui tu es.

\- Et tu vas continuer à me garder cacher sous tes draps longtemps ? Ou tu comptes lui dire pour nous un jour ?

\- Euh... Le plus tard serait le mieux ? tenta Nico.

\- Donc je suis trop honteux pour que tu me présente ta famille ? Super.

\- Mais non ! C'est pas ce que ce que j'ai dit !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu espères ?! demanda le blond.

Nico soupira.

\- Le bon moment, répondit-il.

C'était idiot. Il le savait pertinemment.

Will soupira à son tour.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de bon moment pour ça.

\- Je sais... Mais je me vois mal lancer le sujet à table, genre « Hey, Oncle Jules ! Je voulais te dire : Ça fait un an et demi que je sors avec un autre garçon. Je suis gay voilà, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Et tu notera au passage mon magnifique jeux de mots. ». Non vraiment.

\- Il y a ce qu'on dit et la façon dont on le dit, fit Will, calmement. Faut savoir choisir ses mots. C'est important. Surtout dans une situation délicate comme celle-là.

\- J'ai juste pas envie de voir mon Oncle répugné ou déçu. Ou pire. D'être...mis à la porte...

\- Je comprends, fit Will.

Il se rapprocha de Nico et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Il ne sera pas forcément comme ça, continua Will. Ne soit pas trop négatif là dessus. Les mentalités changent. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ton Oncle émettre le moindre désaccord vis à vis du mariage pour tous par exemple ?

Nico fronça les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Et bien c'est un bon début, l'encouragea Will.

Il se détacha de Nico. Ce dernier nota au passage qu'il lui semblait être plus grand qu'avant par rapport au blond. Will lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ça ira ne t'en fait pas. Je suis là si tu as besoin.

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, ok ?

Il ajouta précipitamment devant la moue déçue de son petit-ami :

\- Je te _**promets**_ que je te présenterais mon Oncle ! On fera même un dîner traditionnel si tu veux ! Tu sais le fameux dîner  incroyablement embarrassant que tu vois dans tous les films niais où la famille pose des questions tellement gênantes !

Will ricana.

\- Ça me va.

Et il embrassa Nico.

\- J'ai hâte ! reprit le blond en allant à son bureau travailler.

 _Pas moi !_ gémit Nico intérieurement.

 **\- S -**

L'Oncle Jules avait accepté que Nico aille quelques jours chez Will. Regrettant cependant de ne pas voir son neveu un peu plus durant ses vacances. L'excuse des révisions avec le blond , Lou et Cecil marchait encore, même si les deux derniers gus mentionnés ne seraient pas là, comme de coutume. Il détestait mentir, encore plus a son Oncle. Mais il était obligé. Hors de question de dire la vérité maintenant ! Le brun avait donc prit le train en fin de matinée du dernier mercredi des vacances avec son sac de cours et sa valise pour l'internat – car il partirait avec Will le lundi matin pour une fois, sans repasser chez lui.

Il était arrivé à son terminus une heure et demi plus tard.

Le blond l'attendait sur le quai, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Ils avaient échangés un long baiser puis Will avait prit la valise de Nico. Et ensemble, il se dirigèrent vers le parking où attendait la voiture de Naomi Solace.

Nico était stressé. Il avait la boule au ventre depuis qu'il s'était couché la veille.

Il sursauta instinctivement quand Will entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ce dernier caressa le dos de sa main pour le rassurer.

\- Hé. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Rassure-toi, tout va très bien se passer.

\- Ta mère ne va pas être choqué de nous voir...

Nico désigna leur mains jointes.

\- Ça ?! Il faut un début à tout tu sais. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle émette le moindre avis là-dessus. Honnêtement, t'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

Mais Nico ne voyait pas comment c'était possible.

Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

Mais la peur ne quittait pas le nid qu'elle s'était fait dans son ventre, et plus ils avançaient vers le parking plus ça empirait.

\- Elle est là-bas, lui indiqua Will.

Nico avait les mains moites et ça le démangeait de lâcher celle de Will. Il résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire de peine au grand blond.

Ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de **la** voiture. Une petite voiture dont la portière conducteur s'ouvrit alors que Will et Nico n'étaient encore qu'à quelques pas. Une petite femme, menue, le teint légèrement bronzé et les cheveux châtains relevés par une pince s'avança avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le même que celui de Will. Nico en fut tellement perturbé qu'il se détendit un peu.

\- Bonjour, fit-il timidement, alors que derrière lui, Will chargeait sa grosse valise dans le coffre.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer Nico. Faisons simple, appelle-moi Naomi, répondit la mère de Will en plaquant deux bises sur les joues du jeune garçon.

Nico fut un peu prit au dépourvu mais cette femme dégageait tellement de bienveillance qu'il lui sembla oublier sa peur pendant quelques secondes.

Nico posa son sac de cours dans le coffre et prit place à l'arrière avec Will.

Sur la route, la mère du blond posait beaucoup de questions à Nico. Elle semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui. Il commença à se détendre.

\- Comment se passent les cours pour toi, Nico ? Tu t'en sors ?

\- Hum... Oui. Honnêtement oui. Tout va bien de ce côté là.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Elle lui sourit dans le rétroviseur.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt. Et alors que les garçons déchargeaient le coffre, Naomi continua de faire connaissance avec Nico.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Oui, j'ai une petite sœur, en seconde, Hazel.

\- Will est fils unique. Je crois qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais je ne pense pas que ça se fera dans cette vie malheureusement.

Nico émit un petit sourire, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Allez ! Montez tout les deux ! J'ai assez parlé, fit Naomi en poussant presque les deux garçons à l'intérieur, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Will fit un grand sourire à Nico. Il grimpa à l'étage, la valise du brun dans ses bras, et celui-ci sur ses talons.

Et Nico fit pour la première fois un pas dans l'intimité de Will.

Sa chambre était sous les combles, les murs, comme le plafond en oblique, étaient couverts de posters de film et de séries, de groupe de musique et de photos en tout genre. Nico s'attarda sur l'une d'entre elle. Will devait avoir une dizaine d'années et il posait fièrement avec son équipe de basket.

\- Je n'affiche que les moments qui comptent vraiment, fit Will allongé sur son lit, tirant Nico de sa contemplation. Il n'y en a pas encore de nous, mais ça viendra, ajouta le blond avec un sourire.

\- Il n'y a juste personne pour nous prendre en photo quand on est ensemble.

\- On pourrait demander à Lou, un de ses jours. Elles étaient pas mal les photos qu'elle a prise de cet été, à la plage.

Nico hocha la tête. Il remarqua que Will en avait accrochée une d'ailleurs. Au dessus de sa tête de lit. Celle où ils grimaçaient affreusement tous les quatre sur le sable.

Nico sourit au souvenir et vint s'allonger à côté de Will.

\- T'as faim ? fini par demander Will.

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Allons manger alors.

 **\- S -**

Dans les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Will avait insister pour qu'ils révisent un peu ensemble les épreuves anticipés. Pour une fois, Nico avait pu être utile à Will en lui réexpliquant quelques des notions de français.

Et Nico n'était plus aussi stressé qu'en arrivant. Il aurait dû écouter Will plus tôt et ne pas se mettre autant de pression dès le départ. Ses relations avec la mère de Will allaient très bien. Il n'avait vraiment aucun soucis à se faire. Naomi Solace était une femme très gentille et très douce. Si bien que par moment, il revoyait un peu sa mère à travers elle...

Elle était peu présente étant donné que son travail d'infirmière l'occupait beaucoup. Mais dans le séjour, tous les trois avaient néanmoins pu se retrouver autour d'une table pour un repas. Le reste du temps, Will et Nico – enfin surtout Will - étaient assez autonomes avec la cuisine, le blond étant habitué.

Le dernier soir, alors qu'ils étaient montés se coucher et qu'ils avaient éteins le lumière, Will avait rapproché sa tête de celle du brun.

\- Merci, avait-il glissé tout bas.

\- De rien mais... Pour quoi ? demanda Nico.

\- Pour tout. En fait, je me rends compte que tu a été mon ancrage cette année. Je pense que j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps si tu n'avais pas été là. Alors je te remercie.

\- Et... ben... je t'en prie, fit le brun, un peu prit au dépourvu.

Will passa une main sur sa joue – manquant de peu de lui mettre les doigts dans l'œil à cause du noir. Le lit craqua alors que Will se redressait au-dessus de Nico. Il se pencha lentement et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Et je t'aime, ajouta Will dans un murmure.

Nico se laissa embrasser plusieurs fois avant que ses doigts ne viennent s'entrelacer aux cheveux du blond et ne l'attire un peu plus à lui.

\- Moi aussi, glissa-t-il dans un souffle entre deux baisers fièvreux.

 **\- S -**

Le lendemain, en partance pour la gare, et alors que Will chargeait les affaires du brun dans le coffre – comme il avait cent fois insisté pour le faire – Nico se tourna vers Naomi Solace.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr mon grand ! Je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir votre fils avec...moi ? Plutôt que... qu'une fille, je veux dire.

Il en revenait pas d'avoir demander ça. C'était incroyablement impoli.

\- Tu sais, répondit-elle posément, j'ai eu tout le temps dont peut disposer une mère pour se faire à l'idée. Tout ce que je vois aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas que mon fils est avec un garçon, mais qu'il est heureux. Tu le rends heureux. Et c'est tout ce qu'une mère peut souhaiter à son enfant.

Elle lui adressa un de ses grands sourires chaleureux.

Will vint les rejoindre.

\- Et au moins je suis sûre que mon fils ne sera pas responsable d'une grossesse non désirée !

Nico et Will échangèrent un regard et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

\- Mon seul regret, reprit Naomi, sera peut-être de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants...

Mais ce n'était pas un reproche.

Son fils lui répondit joyeusement :

\- Mais tu sais on vit dans une époque de grands changements, maman, les couples comme Nico et moi peuvent se marier et adopter maintenant !

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison mon fils... Mais assez parlé de ça ! Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère ! plaisanta-t-elle en balayant l'air d'un revers de la main.

Elle se dirigea vers la voiture, non sans répéter plusieurs fois le mot « grand-mère » sur des tons différents comme pour voir si elle pouvait se faire à la consonance.

Will et Nico prirent place à l'arrière et la petite troupe partit pour la gare.

 _Ils venaient vraiment d'évoquer le mariage et tout ce qui suis ?!_ se dit Nico. _Avec la mère de Will ?!_

Oui.


	14. LEÇON 10 : Contrôle

**D'abord, je réponds ici à Laikhpez et Jasen :**

 **Laikhpez :** Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu a voulu dire par "Bruuuuh" mais en tout cas, merci pour ta review XD.

 **Jasen :** Ouais mais c'est pas un sujet qui se jette sur la table en plein repas de famille un truc gros comme ça XD Il faut y aller avec des pincettes... Tâter le terrain avant... Nico n'y est pas encore... ;)

 **Ensuite, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'aurais espéré qu'on aurait dépassé le nombre de celles pour Silent Ghosts cette fois-ci mais il en manquait une et une seule avant ce soir ! Mais tant pis ! Je compte sur vous pour vous rattraper XD**

 **OUI parce que voici le** **dernier chapitre** **.**

 **Nous y voilà donc. La fin de ce tome. C'est une belle aventure qui s'achève avec ce tome 3^^. J'ai été heureuse de vous la faire partager ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture, et profitez bien ! :D**

* * *

 **LEÇON 10 : Contrôle**

Les épreuves anticipées avaient finis par arriver, bien évidemment. Après ça, la petite troupe s'était retrouvée et était allée fêter la fin de leur année scolaire dans le parc à côté du lycée. Avec du jus de fruit et des gâteaux fraîchement achetés.

C'était une semaine après que Will et Nico aient fêtés leurs deux ans. Leurs deux ans du point de vue du blond. Comme l'année dernière à la même période et même après tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord sur **la** date symbolique. Et ils continuaient de ne pas l'être.

\- Mais nan ! fit Nico. Ce jour-là, tu m'as surtout planté devant le lycée sans me laisser le temps de répliquer ! Tu savais même pas quelle allait être ma réponse ! Donc, c'est quand **moi** je t'ai embrassé ! En  juillet !

\- Sauf que si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas, t'aurais pas bronché !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?

Will leva un sourcil comme pour dire « vraiment ? »

\- Bon ok, PEUT-ÊTRE que je n'aurais rien tenté. MAIS ! Après m'avoir embrassé tu as passé un mois à te ronger les sangs. C'est quand JE t'ai embrassé que là c'était clair et net !

Lou s'interposa en s'énervant gentiment.

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! C'est toujours parreil ! Vous pouvez pas vous mettre d'accord sur une date au pif ? Genre le premier janvier par exemple. C'est une date neutre, comme la Suisse ! Et vous vous en souviendrez je pense !

\- Mais elle n'a aucune valeur symbolique ! se plaignit Nico.

\- Bah une date entre les deux pour lesquels vous vous disputez alors !

\- On a déjà essayé, il y a un nombre pair de jours, ça marche pas, répondit Will.

La rouquine râla en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

\- Arrêtons cette discussion ici. C'est toujours la même chose avec vous de toute façon !

Reyna les rejoignit un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi car elle avait passée du temps avec ses amis de ES qui, eux, avaient passé leur vrai Bac et quittaient définitivement le lycée.

Pour une des dernières fois de l'année où ils étaient tous ensemble, l'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Surtout entre Cecil et Lou. Ils avaient retrouvés pas mal des bases de leur amitié depuis qu'ils avaient renoué le dialogue. Et Reyna était complètement intégrée au groupe. Quand à Nico et Will, le blond avait glissé en position allongée et posé sa tête sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Et cela bien qu'il y ait d'autres gens un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux. Et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas se justifier.

\- Où alors, retenta Will, on prend le premier de l'an comme l'a dit Lou. Celui de cette année par exemple. C'était une étape importante pour nous, non ?

\- T'es impossible.

\- Ils sont encore là-dessus ? demanda Reyna à Lou et Cecil, alors que les deux autres reprenaient, une fois de plus, leur discussion.

\- Ouais. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, lâcha Cecil. Ça commence à être lourd là. Ils sont même pas capables de faire de compromis !

Lou toussa.

\- Pardon, j'avais un bout de cookie coincé dans la gorge, fit-elle avec ironie.

Cecil lui tira la langue en souriant.

\- N'empêche, je suis sûr que je suis capable d'en faire maintenant.

Lou ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais secoua la tête.

\- On en a déjà discuté...

Un petit malaise s'installa. Et la discussion de Will et Nico attira soudain leur attention.

\- Où le jour où tu es venu chez moi et que tu as rencontré ma mère ! proposait Will.

\- Pourquoi ce serait en TA faveur d'abord ?!

Trois paires d'yeux les fixèrent.

\- Attends, tends, tends, les interrompit Lou.

Le couple tourna la tête vers eux. Cecil continua, choqué :

\- Nico... T'as rencontré sa mère !? fit-il en pointant Will du doigt.

\- Euh...oui.

\- Et ça c'est passé comment ?! Elle a dit quoi en vous voyant ?! Elle vous a mise dans des chambres à l'opposé dans la maison, c'est ça ?! rigola Cecil.

\- Mais non ! répondit Will, sur la défensive. Nico et moi on a dormi ensemble ! Ma mère est certes de la génération d'avant, mais elle est très cool avec ça ! Pas vrai, mon ange ?

Il tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage, mais Nico lui pinça le flan discrètement, ce qui fit rabattre le bras du blond qui émit en prime un petit cri de surprise. Mais ça ne servait à rien, ils avaient tous entendu le petit surnom mignon.

Nico fusilla du regard son petit-ami qui souriait sur ses genoux, fier de lui, et siffla entre ses dents à l'attention exclusive du blondinet :

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Puis ajouta à l'intention des autres.

\- Ouais, sa mère est très cool.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que vous êtes d'accord de la journée, nota Cecil. Bon adjugé vendu, ce sera cette date.

\- Mais non ! protestèrent en chœur Will et Nico.

Lou se laissa tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe à nouveau en râlant.

\- C'était quand au fait ? demanda Reyna avec un grand sourire.

\- A la fin des vacances d'avril, soupira Nico. Mais non, pas cette date-là. Il en retirerait tout le mérite, fit-il pointant du doigt Will sur ses genoux.

\- Où alors le jour où tu m'as présenté ton Oncle, proposa le blond.

\- Je ne t'ai **pas** présenté mon Oncle.

\- Justement !

Will inspira profondément puis reprit.

\- Bon, moi, Will Solace, m'engage à reconnaître la date où je rencontrerais officiellement ton oncle comme **la** date symbolique de notre couple. Et je prends pour témoin Cecil, Lou et Reyna ici présents.

Nico écarquilla les yeux une demi seconde, et avant que le blond ne revienne sur sa position, il s'empressa d'accepter. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et il eut beaucoup de mal à le cacher.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter, fit Will qui avait fermé les yeux.

\- Mais non ! répondit Nico, qui souriait toujours.

Pour se distraire l'esprit, il passa la main dans les fins cheveux blonds de Will.

Il vit que Lou les prenait en photo. Et lui tira la langue.

\- M'en fiche ! Je vous ai eu dans un moment de kikitude absolue ! répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue à son tour.

Reyna se pencha pour voir sur l'écran et sourit.

\- Elle est très belle.

\- Je vous l'enverrai, promis la rouquine aux deux garçons.

 **\- S -**

Les résultats des épreuves anticipées arrivèrent vers la mi-juillet. Pour Nico, son oncle et sa sœur étaient là pour assister à l'événement. Il venait à peine de voir ses notes que son portable sonna.

\- Ouais ?! fit-il, tout heureux, en quittant la pièce.

\- _Toi d'abord_ , fit Will à l'autre bout de fil.

\- 17 à l'écrit de français, 15 à l'oral. Bon, 13 en sciences et 18 au TPE ! Boum ! A toi !

\- _Hé ! Mais c'est que tu gères sans moi ! Alors, 16 à l'écrit de français et aussi à l'oral, et... 19 au TPE ! Sans rancune mon ange !_

Will lui envoya un bisou.

\- Haha ! C'est ça ! Je vais te faire ta fête quand on se verra pour **ma** date symbolique.

Oui parce que n'ayant convenue d'aucune date pour leur anniversaire de mise en couple – hormis la rencontre officielle Oncle Jules/Will qui n'avait pas encore au lieu – ils continuaient d'honorer les deux dates. Celle de Nico arrivait à grand pas.

\- _Patience, c'est dans deux jours ! Sur ce, je vais voir pour Cecil comment ça s'est passé pour lui._

\- Ok ! Je vais demander à Reyna et Lou aussi !

\- _Ça marche ! Et passe le bonjour à ta famille ! Surtout ton oncle ! Héhé !_

\- Haha ! J'y manquerais pas.

\- _Je t'aime !_

Le cœur de Nico se mit à battre. Il regarda autour de lui avant de répondre :

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il en ayant baisser la voix par automatisme.

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Nico appela Reyna. Il s'avéra qu'elle avait mieux réussi les sciences que le français. Pour une L, c'est quand même cocasse. Quand à Lou, son jury avait mal noté leurs épreuves de français écrites. Elle se retrouvait donc avec une note de 9 (et elle rageait), de 13 à l'oral et de 13 aussi en histoire-géo.

Après tous ces appels, Nico était revenus parmi les siens.

\- Alors vous avez un bonjour de Lou, Reyna et Will, lança-t-il à la cantonade. Ils ont tous réussi, sauf que le jury de Lou à sous-noté leurs écrits de français.

Nico n'écouta pas la réponse de son oncle.

Il était fier de lui dans un premier temps. Et dans un second, il allait retrouver Will dans deux jours. Sa valise était déjà prête pour retourner sur la côte, comme l'été passé.

Cette fois-ci, Lou, Cecil et maintenant Reyna ne les rejoindraient qu'au début de la semaine suivante. Ils avaient donc un week-end entier à eux tout seuls.

Au programme, quelques cahiers à brûler sur la plage. Entre autre...

* * *

 **A bientôt ;)**


End file.
